Playing in the Pool
by Unknownwriter2521
Summary: GP!Beca. Chloe invites Beca over to go swimming. Bechloe. No longer a on-shot. This is where I'll post all my one-shots from now on so leave prompts for what you want to see.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So this is my first shot at smut, so please be gentle. As stated in the summary, this is a GP!Beca. masterbation, sex sweariing, you know the good stuff. Alright well enjoy!_**

It's the end of the day, and Beca is at her locker. She's just in the middle of putting away her Algebra textbook away, when she hears a familiar voice.

"Bec-AWW!" A male voice calls out from close to her left. "Bec-AWW! Dude guess what!" He yells, banging on her locker door, nearly slamming it shut in the process.

Glaring, she turns to him. "What, Swanson?"

"That new movie about the possessed doll is out today. The one called the boy? It looks really cool. D'you want to go see it with me later?" He asks with his boyish grin.

"Sorry dude, I've already got plans with Chloe today." Beca says, shutting her locker and starting down the hallway. Chloe was Beca's neighbor who refused to leave Beca alone. They quickly became friends and started hanging out with each other.

"Oooh, Beca's going to play with her lady-love? What are you guys doing. Cuddling? Or a movie?" Jessie asks with a playful tone. Beca also happens to have a major "toner", as Jesse's girlfriend and Chloe's best friend Aubrey Posen would say, on her. It's not like she could help it. The girls positive, bubbly personality fits well with Beca's broody, pessimistic attitude. At least, in Beca's eyes it does.

"Hey, we only cuddle and watch movies occasionally. And she's not my lady-love. We're going swimming by the way."

"Oh shit, really? You get to see her basically half naked and you're cool about it? Not freaking out like a teenage boy at all?"

"Dude, I've seen her in a swimsuit before. We have been neighbors for like four months now. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Wait, you've gone swimming with Chloe?"

"No, it just so happens that my room has a view of her backyard."

"Well, aren't you afraid that she might find out about Lil' B?" Crap. Beca hadn't thought of that. "I mean, that's how I found out. It's not that easy to hide when you're swimming Becs." See, Jesse and Beca have been best friends since they were was after Beca had found out that she has a condition where she has both male and female reproductive systems, the male being the dominant one. This results in her having both breasts and a penis. She hates it at times, because she's like any teenage boy and pops boners at random times. She learned to wear constricting boxers to make it so nobody notices but, like Jesse said, it's not easy to hide while swimming.

"Shit! She'll totally notice and think I'm a freak!" Beca says, already worrying about what might happen. "I need to cancel. tell her I'm having family over or something." She says, pulling out her phone to text the redhead.

"Um, Beca?" Jesse says hesitantly.

"What?"

"You do remember she lives right next to you right? She'll know you're lying."

"Fine, I'll tell her I'm hanging out with you."

"She can see in your room from hers. And she'll know if you don't leave the house." He puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks at him. "It'll be fine, Becs. If she does notice, she won't freak out. She's too nice to do that."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. I can just explain to her and she'll accept it." Beca says, more to reassure herself than anything else.

"Yeah, and then you'll finally be able to have her ride like you've been wanting to do since she moved in. I mean, come on now. How many times have I walked in on you masterbating to her? Hell, sometimes it was in my own home after you had one of those vivid dreams."

Beca punches him hard on the shoulder. "I told you never to speak of that ever again. And don't say "ride". That just sounds weird and makes me feel like you're talking to a horse. Although I wouldn't mind her riding me….." Beca trails off, eyes going misty as she gets lost in her daydream.

"Becs?" No answer. "Bec?" Again no answer. Looking down, Jesse notices the forming of a small bulge at Beca's crotch. "Hey, Beca. Little B is showing." That seems to snap Beca out of it as she quickly looks down. Eyes widening in horror, Beca puts her hand in front of her crotch while trying to look as normal as possible. She hears Jesse trying to stifle a laugh and turns to glare at him.

"You're no longer my best bro dude. I expect you to have someone by to extract all your things from my house before I get back from Chloe's today." She says before storming off. This only makes Jesse laugh harder as he heads toward his own car. When he gets to his car, he sees his girlfriend there waiting for him.

"Hey baby." He says as he pulls her in for a kiss. "Guess what?"

"Hmmm let me think. Is it the fact that Chloe invited Beca over so she can "find out" about Little B?" Aubrey asks, smirk plastered on her face.

"Wait, she already knows?" Jesse asks, shocked at the information.

"Yup." Aubrey says, popping the "p". "She's been trying to get Beca to tell her about it on her own, but it hasn't been working too well. So she's going to do her best to get her all excited so that the topic pops up. Literally."

"How'd she find out?" He asks as they get in his car, and starts heading to Aubrey's house.

"Well, while they were cuddling once, Beca fell asleep and I guess she was having a good dream because Chloe was being poked by it. And there's the fact that Beca can't seem to shut her curtains. I can't tell you how many times I've gone to Chloe's and seen a show I didn't want to see, if you know what I mean." She makes a sexual gesture with her hands to signify that she's talking about masterbating.

"Oh yeah. Beca tends to have dreams about Chloe all the time. In fact, she was literally just daydreaming about her before I came over here. She's probably going home to take care of it before going to Chloe's. Let's hope she closed her blinds this time I guess." They pull up to Aubrey's house and Jesse goes to give Aubrey a kiss goodbye. What was meant to be a chaste kiss soon gets heated. They pull away, short of breath.

"So, my parents are gone, and I know it's been a while. Want to come in?" Aubrey asks in a seductive tone. Shaking his head vigorously, Jesse unbuckles his seatbelt and follows Aubrey inside.

 _Alright Beca. You can do this. She's your best friend and she won't be freaked out. Hell maybe you'll be lucky and she'll be excited about it. Maybe she'll want-_ Beca shakes her head to rid herself of the thoughts and images currently going through her head. _No. I can't think like that again. I just took care of myself. But I mean who can blame me? She looks wonderful in a bikini. I wonder what she'd look like naked…_ Beca stops her daydream when she feels a constriction in her pants. _God damn it._ Sighing, Beca walks to her bathroom and shuts the shower curtain, turning it to its coldest setting. She walks back into her room to grab her swim trunks and bikini top. She stops halfway to her dresser, seeing a sight she never thought she would. Thanks to their rooms being directly across from each other, Beca can see Chloe undressing, undoubtedly to put on her bikini. _Well, guess I don't have to imagine anymore._ She thinks as she feels the constriction on her dick become tighter. Groaning, she shuts her blinds to present herself from looking any longer than she has. She grabs her swim clothes and heads back to her bathroom, locking the door on her way in. She steps out of her clothes and into the shower, gasping at the coldness.

After about five minutes of standing under the water without her hardness going down at all, she sighs. _Guess there's no other choice then._ She turns the water back up to make it a bearable temperature. Now, Beca wouldn't say she's big per se, but she knows she's definitely not small. Weird as it may be, her and Jesse always compare sizes. It's not weird to them at all. It's not like they've seen each other's since they were younger, at Jesse's insistence of course, but they'll tell each other their measurements. Last time they measured, she was the same nine eight and a half inches he was, coming just shy of matching his four inch girth. Okay, so she may be a little above average, but she doesn't brag.

After waiting for the water to warm up, she stands under the stream and grabs her hardened cock. She starts stroking at a slow pace, building up a pace matching the beat to the song _Titanium_ as she hums it. She started doing this after an awkward conversation with Chloe, where said girl had revealed it to be her "lady jam". She was definitely right saying that the song really builds. Almost halfway through the song, Beca's already teetering on the edge with images of a sweating Chloe underneath her running through her head. With one last Twist and a moan of Chloe's name, Beca's sent of the edge. Her cum shoots directly to the wall, sticking to it as she rides out her orgasm. Letting go of her now limp dick, she grabs the shower head and cleans the cum off the wall. After cleaning it off, she resumes her shower, washing her body and her hair.

When Beca finishes, she steps out of the shower and dries herself off. Wrapping her hair up in a towel to let it dry, she grabs her swim trunks and puts them on. _Man I hope she doesn't notice._ She thinks, looking down at her crotch. Shaking her head, she grabs her bikini top and puts it on. She takes the towel off her head and rubs it against her hair, before grabbing her brush and brushing out. When she finishes, she grabs a hair tie and put her hair up in a pony tail. She walks out of her bathroom and puts on her flip flops, before grabbing her phone and keys and leaving her room. When she gets down the stairs, she goes to her dad's in-home office. "Hey dad, I'm going over to Chloe's to go swimming. I'll be back later if I don't wind up spending the night. I'll call to tell you if I am." She says when she walks in.

Her dad looks up with a smile. "Alright just let me know by dinnertime so I know if I should get you food or not." He says before he goes back to grading papers. She leaves the office and walks out the front door. Walking across the grass to Chloe's backyard, she walks through the gate expecting to find Chloe back there. When she doesn't see the redhead, she walks back over to the side of her own house to try and see inside Chloe's room. Seeing movement in the window, she walks over to the tree that's a little off to the side of her window. Climbing up, she makes it to the branch that leads to Chloe's window. She scoots over until she's directly in front of it, and smiles at the scene unfolding in front of her. Chloe is dancing around her room in her bikini and a large t-shirt, singing into her makeshift microphone. Beca chuckles lightly before knocking on Chloe's window, making sure to be loud enough to be heard over the music that Chloe is without a doubt blasting on it's highest volume. Admittedly that's not very loud since she doesn't have a speaker, but the redhead learns to deal with it.

Chloe looks over at the window with a smile, already knowing who's at the window. Beca does this often, mostly when she can't sleep, but sometimes when she just wants to be spontaneous. The first time Chloe screamed so loud that her mother thought she was being murdered, and Beca was nearly hit with a baseball bat. Luckily, Chloe's mom turned on the light before advancing on the "attacker".

When the window's pulled open, Beca smiles. "I thought we were swimming, not putting on a concert." Beca says with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet, I was waiting for you. I thought you were going to show up." Chloe says, adding a bit of a pout to the end of her sentence.

"Nah. it was either swim with you, watch movies with Jesse, or do homework. This option seemed the least torturous."

"Ha ha." Chloe deadpans. "Alright well I'll be down in a minute. want to come in and use the stairs so you don't fall out of the tree again?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was hell getting up here in these flip flops." Beca says as she climb through the window.

"I bet. Oh by the way, mom's gone to some conference, so we have the house to ourselves. Are you spending the night?"

"Yeah, if that's cool. I 'll just text my dad and let him know." She pulls out her phone and sends her dad a quick text. As always, she gets a reply reminding her to "wear protection". She sends her dad another text telling him to shut up, and that her and Chloe are just friends before setting her phone on Chloe's desk. "Ready?" She asks as she turns around.

"Yeah, let's go." Chloe says with a grin, before taking off out of her room. Beca shakes her head with a chuckle at Chloe's eagerness and follows her downstairs. Once outside, Beca takes off her flip flops. "Hey, do you mind putting some of this on me?" Chloe asks, holding out a bottle of sun lotion.

"Oh, uh, sure." Beca says, grabbing it from her. Chloe turns so her back is to Beca. Squeezing some on her hands, Beca starts putting the lotion on her back. When she finishes her back and neck, she goes to hand the bottle back to Chloe.

"Nuh uh. You haven't put it on the rest of me."She says, promptly shoving it back in Beca's hands.

"But-"

"No buts. Just do it. Whenever I do, I always seem to miss spots. Besides, You do me, I do you." She says, adding a flirtatious wink at the end. Beca blushes but does as she's told, and squats down to apply the lotion to the back of Chloe's legs.

"Okay, Either turn around or sit down so I can get your front." Beca says after she finished with the back side. Chloe sits on a chair with her legs slightly parted so that Beca can reach the inside of her thighs.

"Don't forget to get my breasts really well. They always seem to burn." She says as Beca starts applying it to her face and neck. Reaching Chloe's breasts, Beca gulps. _Holy shit, I'm totally going to touch her boobs!_ She thinks. _God, I'm such a teenage boy…. And a boob man._ She squeezes the lotion on her hand before reaching out and starting to put it on Chloe's chest. As she's rubbing it in, she hears a small moan. As soon as she hears it, she feels a twitch in her dick. She quickly finishes and thrusts the bottle into Chloe's hand.

"Here, you put some on me now. I want to hurry and get in the pool." _So I can stop being turned on._ She adds in her head. With her back turned to Chloe, she doesn't see the satisfied smirk on the redheads face. A moment later, she feels small hands putting lotion on her back. _Man this feels so good. I wonder what else her hands can do._ She abruptly stops her train of thought, opening her eyes that had managed to slip closed and taking in the scenery. Her view, however, is interrupted when Chloe comes and straddles her lap. Eyes widening she asks, "What are you doing?"

"Well you didn't listen when I told you to turn around the last three times, so I'm improvising." She says before she puts her hands on Beca's chest, starting to rub the lotion in. Beca has to hold in a moan because she swears this girl's hands are the best thing to happen to the world. She feels the hands moving lower, down her abs and to the area right above her swim trunks. Before she can stop it, she lets out a moan. Her eyes spring open and her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to do that, I just couldn't hold it in and-" She's cut off by Chloe giggling.

"Oh, did I find Becs' sweet spot?" Chloe asks in and innocent tone.

"Don't call it that. It makes me feel like a dog. But, yes, I guess." She expected Chloe to move her hands and continue elsewhere but with one last devilish smirk, Chloe begins rubbing the lotion in again, going slightly under the waistband of her trunks. She moans again louder this time, before roughly grabbing Chloe's hands. "Okay, enough lotion. time to get in the pool." She says as she all but throws Chloe off her lap. She runs to the side of the pool before jumping in.

"Becs! I didn't even put it on your legs yet!" She hears Chloe yell when she emerges from the water.

"It's cool. I'll be in the pool most of the day anyways, and if I decide to lay in the sun I'll just put some on then." She says before submerging herself once again. She's under water for about two seconds before Chloe throws herself in as well. When they come up for air, Beca splashes Chloe with the water. "That's what you get for torturing me up there."

"Whatever did I do to torture you? I was merely putting lotion on you so you didn't burn." She says with the innocence of a Disney princess.

Beca glares at her before replying. "I'm pretty sure the sun won't be able to reach the area covered by my trunks."

"Why do you wear trunks anyways? Why not wear regular bikini bottoms?" Chloe asks, moving closer to Beca.

"They're just more comfortable. And they're easier to move around in and take off." She replies. "Because you know, normal bottoms stick to your legs?"

"Yeah I get it."Chloe says with a giggle. "Alright, well I'm going off the diving board. Want to do it too?"

"Nah, I think I'll just swim around before I try that."

"Alright." With that, Chloe gets out of the pool. _Holy shit._ Beca thinks as she stares at Chloe's water covered body. _She's even sexier when she's wet. I wonder how sexy she'd be if she were the other type of wet._ Beca's thoughts are interrupted by the splash created by Chloe's dive. When Chloe comes back up, she grins at Beca."So how was that?" She asks, swimming her way to Beca.

"Hm?" Beca asks. "Oh! It was perfect. ten out of ten definitely." She replies, trying to cover up the fact that she hadn't been paying attention.

"Liar." Chloe accuses. _Shit._ "I saw you staring at my ass, Becs." She says as she reaches her. She puts her arms around her neck and looks at her coyly. "Do you find me attractive, Becs?"

"Um, I, uh." Clearing her throat, Beca tries again. "Of course, Chlo. You're gorgeous."

"Although I love the compliment, that's not what I meant. I already knew you found me beautiful. You say it all the time." She says as she pulls herself closer to Beca. "What I meant was do you find me sexually attractive?" She asks, biting her lip looking almost shy.

Not trusting herself to talk as she suddenly finds her mouth dry, Beca simply give her a shy nod. In seconds, she feels soft lips against her own. To say she's shocked would be an understatement, and she takes a minute to react. When she does, she pushes back into the kiss with pure desire. Deepening the kiss, she runs her tongue along Chloe's silently begging for entrance. Chloe eagerly accepts and their tongues fight in a battle for dominance, Beca soon winning and taking the lead. They pull back for air, and Beca attacks Chloe's neck.

"Bec." She hears Chloe moan out above her, as the redhead's hips grind into her rapidly hardening cock.

Pulling back, albeit begrudgingly, Beca speaks. "Chlo wait. There's something I need to tell you." She says breathlessly, releasing a moan when Chloe's hips grind into her once more.

"What is it?" She asks not stilling her movements.

"Chlo, stop for a minute. This is serious." Chloe stops her movements, but doesn't remove her legs from Beca's waist. _When did that happen?_ Beca thinks. Shrugging it off, she looks at Chloe. "Okay, this is really hard for me to say because only two people know about it outside of my family and both time it was an accident." Chloe gives her a reassuring smile and nod to tell her she's not judging, and Beca continues. "Okay, so I was born with a condition that gives me both male and female reproductive organ, the male being the dominant one. The female one is shown through my breasts while the male one is… shown through a penis." She mutters the last bit making Chloe have to strain to hear it. She's looking down so, when a few minutes of silence pass, she gets worried. Looking up she sees Chloe smiling at her. "You're not freaking out?" She says, though it comes out as more of a question.

Shaking her head, Chloe responds. "No. In fact, I kind of already knew."

"What? How? I swear, if Posen or Swanson opened their mouths I'll fucking kill them. They swore!" She grumbles, starting to get mad.

"Becs, relax they didn't tell me." She reassures. When Beca raises her eyebrow, she explains. " I kinda found out on my own. When we cuddle, you can't really hide much. Especially when you have wet dreams, which you seem to have a lot of." Beca blushes and Chloe giggles before continuing. "Plus, you're not that great at shutting your curtains. Very good show you always put on by the way. Like, seriously. I see it _at least_ once a day. You're a real horn dog aren't you, Becs?" She asks with a wink and a smirk.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Beca asks.

"Well, I figured you would tell me on your own time, but then I saw all the looks you would give me and how many times you would stare at me and I decided I was done waiting." She says simply. "That's kind of why I invited you over. To give you a little push."

"You call seducing me giving me a little push? Because if so, we need to talk about what your idea of little is." Beca states with a smirk of her own.

"Well, I definitely know that your dick isn't little if the boner digging into me is anything to go by. And if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly complaining about being seduced a minute ago." She says with a smirk of her own. "Now, can we get back to it? I'm really turned on now." She says, rocking her hips to add emphasis. Not needing to be told twice, I reconnect our lips. She moans in surprise as I shove my tongue past her lips, while simultaneously backing her into the wall of the pool. Chloe starts rocking her hips against Beca's in search of release and Beca join her soon after, their muffled moans being the only thing they can hear as their tongues battle. Chloe puts up a good fight this time, but Beca still ends up winning. She takes her time to explore Chloe's mouth before breaking away to start an assault on her neck. Chloe moans as Beca hits a particular spot at the juncture of her neck and jaw.

Suddenly, being reminded of where they are, Beca pulls back. Chloe lets out a whine in protest and Beca quickly begins speaking. "I think we should head inside. As much as I'd love to take you in the pool, I want to actually be able to get you naked and not have to worry about neighbors seeing or hearing us."

Nodding, Chloe unwraps her legs from Beca's waist and starts getting out of the pool. Beca "helps" her by pushing her up. Chloe mock glares at her with a small smile playing on the edge of her lips, and Beca responds with a smirk. Beca hoists herself out of the pool and accepts the towel Chloe is holding out for her. While she's drying her face, she hears a muttered "Holy shit." Pulling down her towel, she looks at Chloe. It takes her a second to realise that Chloe's staring at the very noticeable bulge in her pants. Blushing, she shyly wraps the towel around her lower half.

"Upstairs. Now." Beca hears Chloe demand and she obeys without hesitation. When they get up to Chloe's bedroom, Beca surprises Chloe by roughly slamming her against the wall and attaching her lips to hers. She moans in surprising, gratefully reciprocating the kiss. Beca reaches behind Chloe's back and pulls on the bathing suit ties, letting it fall to the floor when she gets both knots undone. She bends down a little at the knees to pick Chloe up, and carries her to the bed. Once there she sets Chloe down before taking off the redheads bottoms. As soon as they're off, she takes a minute to admire the beauty of her friend lying naked in front of her. She takes her time to memorize every aspect of the woman's body, before she notices her shifting around on the bed shyly.

"You're beautiful, Chlo." She says, looking straight into her eyes to try and convey how truthful she's being. She reaches back to undo her own bathing suit top and drops it to the floor, before hesitantly dropping her trunks. She shifts on her feet, being the one to be shy now.

"How big are you, Becs?" Chloe ask, getting Beca's attention.

"Oh, uh, nine inches last I checked." She says, leaving out the fact that she compares her dick size to Jesse's.

Chloe's eyes widen in shock. "Well, that's bigger than anything I've ever had, so you'll have to go slow at first, okay?"

"Oh, so big, bad, lady-killer Tom wasn't as big as a girl? What an ego boost." Beca says with a smirk, climbing on the bed to hover over Chloe. She doesn't give Chloe the time to answer as she swoops down and captures her lips with her own. It start out slow, but soon it's a fast paced kiss with Chloe's hips starting to buck up to Beca's.

Chloe breaks away to let out whimper. "Becs, please." She begs, and Beca begins moving down her neck, stopping to leave a few marks on her neck, before continuing further. When she gets to Chloe's breasts, she peppers kisses everywhere but at the peaks where she knows Chloe wants her. After hearing the redhead beg again, Beca takes the left nipple in her mouth while taking the other in between her index finger and thumb squeezing slightly. She gets a high pitched moan in response and squeezes harder while biting down on the other one, before soothing it over with her tongue.

After about a minute more of her biting and suckling on the left breast, Beca turns her attention to the right one, giving it the same treatment. When she's satisfied with her work, she continues further south, nipping a path from one of Chloe's hips to the other. She feels hands on her head, pushing her further down and smirks.

"Someone's eager." She teases, going down further regardless.

"Shut up I- Oh my god!" Chloe's cut off by a moan when she feels Beca press her tongue against her swollen clit. Beca smirks and begins a circular pattern with her tongue on Chloe's nub, occasionally going down to her hole and pushing her tongue in as far as she can manage before going back up. Chloe's hips are bucking against Beca's face and she can feel her walls starting to tighten. "Shit, Becs, I'm g-gonna cum!" She moans out, hips moving more rapidly.

"Cumfor me, baby." Beca murmurs against Chloe's clit, sending vibrations against it. A second later, Chloe it tumbling over the edge, profanities be thrown out at random as her hips go at an uneven pace. Beca helps her ride out her orgasm until Chloe stills, and she laps up her juices. Hands in her hair bring her back up to Chloe's face, and into a deep kiss. Chloe moans at the taste of herself on Beca's tongue, and rolls them over so she's on top. She bites Beca's bottom lip, causing her to moan, before she starts moving down Beca's jaw line. She bites and sucks at Beca's pulse point, making sure to leave a mark, before moving down to her chest. She gives them the same treatment that Beca gave her, albeit a little rougher because she can tell Beca likes it. She moves down Beca's toned abs, to the spot that had Beca moaning out by the pool. She spends time nipping and sucking there, feeling Beca's hard cock poking into her neck. Just as Beca bucks up, Chloe moves back narrowly missing being hit in the throat.

"Careful with that thing. It almost stabbed me in the throat." Chloe says with a smirk, grabbing it in her hand and stroking it slowly.

"Sorry." Beca pants out between moans. She's caught off guard by a sudden warm wetness covering her dick, and moans at the feeling. Looking down she sees Chloe slowly starting to take in the entirety of her cock. The sight alone nearly makes her come so she lets her head fall back again and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she feels her dick going down Chloe's throat before Chloe starts humming a tune and she looses it. Gripping Chloe's hair tightly in her hands, she releases her load in the back of Chloe's throat. Chloe swallows it all eagerly, making sure to get every drop. When she's sure she got it all, she releases Beca's now limp cock from her mouth. She goes up to kiss Beca while she rides out her orgasm, but is surprised to find herself on her back with Beca above her stroking her cock back to life before putting a condom from Chloe's bedside drawer on. She'd discovered them a few weeks ago when she was looking for some advil, and just so happened to notice they were the perfect size.

"You recover fast." Chloe remarks with a smirk, which is soon distorted as a look of pleasure overtakes her features when Beca teases her folds with the tip of her now fully erect dick.

"Guess that's a benefit of both all the masterbating I've done and the girl in me." She says. "And yes, I will gladly admit I masterbate a lot. Hard not to with you as a neighbor." Before Chloe can respond, Beca's easing her cock inside of her. When she's all the way in, it takes a minute for Chloe to adjust to the fulness. When Chloe nods, Beca starts a slow pace so she doesn't hurt Chloe. Soon Chloe is moaning loudly, hips rising to meet Beca's with every thrust.

"F-faster." She pants out and Beca obliges. She begins moving faster, watching as Chloe's breasts bounce with each thrust. Chloe wraps a leg around Beca's waist, allowing her to hit at a new angle. They're both a panting mess, and they're mere minutes away from the edge. "Hold on."Chloe says abruptly, causing Beca to stop.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asks, chuckles and shakes her head. She looks away bashfully before mumbling something Beca can't hear. "I'm sorry can you repeat that? I didn't hear you."

"I asked if I could maybe, possibly, if it's okay with you, um….." She lets out a sigh before closing her eyes and rushing the words out. "CanIrideyou?"

Beca sits there shocked for a moment before vigorously nodding her head. When she realizes Chloe's eyes are still closed, she speaks. "Yeah, yeah of course." She kisses Chloe before rolling them so that Chloe's on top and Beca's lying on her back with her hands resting on Chloe's nude thighs. Chloe breaks the kiss and sits back, putting her hands behind her on Beca's thighs. She starts moving up and down at a fast pace, her boobs bouncing with every movement. Beca lays, mesmerized, before sitting up and wrapping an arm behind Chloe's back to support her, while her other arm supports herself. She attacks Chloe's breasts, sucking, biting, licking, and whatever else she can think to do while her hips rise each time Chloe's fall.

Within minutes they're right back on the edge, ready to bursts. Lifting her head from Chloe's perky breast, she husks in her ear, "Cum with me." And Chloe's walls tighten around her shaft, almost to the point where she can't move, causing her own orgasm to explode through her. They sit for a minute, riding out their orgasms, before they flops down unceremoniously on the bed.

After they catch their breath, Chloe speak. "How does Aubrey know about your dick? Whenever I would ask, she would change the subject."

Beca chuckles slightly. "Well you see, we met at a party. We were both pretty buzzed and decided to hook up. After that, we decided to try and see if it was just a drunken mistake or if we had feelings for each other. We dated for about a month or two before we called it off. Turned out, she liked Jesse and you had just moved in so I was starting to show an interest in you. We never told anybody, not even Jesse, because we wanted to keep it on the down low in case there wasn't anything. But yeah, over that time, she got well acquainted with Lil' B, if you know what I mean." She finished with a wink.

"No way. _The_ Aubrey Posen?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah. Posen's a freak in bed. But seriously don't tell her I told you this. She didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. But Lil' B seems to be getting excited at the thought of Aubrey. Looks like I need to train him to make sure he only takes a liking to me." Chloe says with a smirk, already heading down Beca's body.

Monday morning came and Beca was bombarded by Jesse's questions on why she hadn't texted him all weekend. She just smirked and continued to her locker. He followed and continued with the questions. "Whatever, I'm used to you ignoring me while mixing. Oh so how did Chloe's go? Did you finally get some?" He asks, remembering she'd gone to the redheads house. She just smirked some more, turning to put the combination in her locker, when a hand grabbed her face. "Dude! These are totally hickies!" Jesse shouts, earning the attention of a few people passing by.

"Dude, would you shut up? People are staring." Beca says, trying to hush him.

"Tell me where these hickies came from right now young lady or I'll tell Chloe we compare sizes." He says in a stern tone.

Before Beca can reply , she's being enveloped in a hug from behind as lips press against her neck. "She got them from me and I already know that. You should feel bad, Jesse. You're the same size as Shorty here." Chloe teases.

"Hey, I'm not short." Beca huffs.

"Awe poor baby. Did I hurt your feelings?" Chloe asks in a mock pouty tone.

"Yes." Beca grumbles.

"Want me to make it up to you?"

"And how would you do that exactly?" She asks.

"I'll let you use those handcuffs I bought last week. You can do whatever you want." Chloe says in a sultry whisper. Beca feels Lil' B stirring and groans.

"You're killing me, Chlo." Beca says. The five minute bell rings and Beca starts speaking. "Alright Jesse, we'll- Hey where'd Jesse go?"

 ** _2nd A/N: Alright, well I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, this is my first smut story, so be gentle. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. Alright well peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**1st A/N: Okay... Wow okay I didn't expect to have such a great response to this story. So I decided to be nice and write a 2nd and 3rd part to the first chapter, and afterwards I'm going to take prompts to write. I'll take any prompts (except Jeca) and write them in here. They don't have to be G!P or anything, just whatever you guys want. So, without further ado, I present part 2 of Playing in the Pool.**_

* * *

At the end of the day, Beca went to Chloe's locker to meet up with the redhead. When she got there, she saw Tom standing there flirting with Chloe.

" Fucking douche." She muttered under her breath, before walking up to Chloe and putting her arm around her waist. "Hey babe, you ready to go?" She asks while glaring at Tom.

"Do you mind? We were talking." Tom says, cutting off Chloe before she can speak.

"Yes, I do mind you speaking to my girlfriend, whom you cheated on by the way. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." Beca says, beginning to walk away with Chloe following close behind.

"Oh, I get it. You're scared she'll ditch you and come running back to me. You can't offer her what I can,and when she realises that she'll leave your ass high and dry."

"Dude, I can treat her ten times better than you can. I won't cheat on her like your dumb ass did so I won't lose her."

"Whatever. She'll be back when she realizes how terrible you are in bed. Sorry to say but nobody can rock her world like I did." He says with a cocky smirk.

Beca returns the smirk, but before she can respond, Chloe beats her to it. "Tom, I don't know where you got the idea that you are all high and mighty, but I never enjoyed sex with you. You're way too small to even reach my g-spot. Beca here can reach it within two seconds. Over the weekend, she gave me ten times more orgasms than you were able to give me in the six months that we dated." She says. Over the course of her speech, a crowd managed to form and Tom slowly lost his smirk. By the end of it, his face was red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"You fucking lying bitch! I had you screaming my name every time we had sex!" He yells, earning more attention from people passing by.

"No, Tom, you didn't. I did that to make you feel better. The only times I orgasmed during sex with you was when I was in charge. Now me and my girlfriend will be leaving to go play cops and robbers." Chloe added the last part with a smirk and a wink thrown at Beca. Beca rose her eyebrow with a smirk before turning them around and heading to her car, revealing how her hand was on Chloe's ass the whole time. When they get outside, Beca speaks.

"You know, seeing you pissed off is oddly a huge turn on. Also, I wish I was taller. I mean I totally love this," she says squeezing Chloe's ass, "but I totally like these better." She says, pinning Chloe to her car when they arrive and nibbling on her exposed cleavage.

Fighting back a moan, Chloe pushes Beca off and smirks. "Save it for later. We've got at least five hours before my parents get home and your dad's still on his business trip. So let's go put these to use." She says, pulling out the handcuffs she purchased last week with a smirk.

Beca's eyes bulge and her mouth gapes. "Dude, you brought them with you? Why?"

"Incentive." She says casually. "Plus, I planned on teasing you during the day but the teachers kept looking at me. Then at lunch you were too busy arguing with Jesse." She says with a pout.

Beca quickly tries to make her feel better by beginning to ramble. "I'm sorry, baby. He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept on asking what happened this weekend and wouldn't leave it alone. He was starting to annoy me and I would've kicked his ass if he weren't my lesbro and dating your girlfriend. I really am sorry baby and-"

She's cut off by a giggling Chloe. "Babe, it's fine. I don't mind. Plus, I can always tease you on the way home." She says with a wicked grin before getting in the car. Beca stands there before shaking her head and going around to the other side of the car.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Beca starts heading to their houses. Not even two minutes after she pulled out of the driveway, she feels a hand on her thigh rubbing light circles. She takes a quick glance towards Chloe, who's on her phone texting. Assuming that she's just being innocent, Beca turns back towards the road. About a minute later she feels the hand inch higher, getting closer and closer to her groin, before finally covering it and starting to rub it over the denim of her jeans. Her eyes drift closed involuntarily, and she lets out a loud moan. She shoots her eyes back open and turns to glare at Chloe who's still texting with one hand while rubbing Beca's jean covered cock with the other.

"Would you stop that?" Beca asks, turning her attention back to the road.

"Stop what, babe?" Chloe asks with a devilish smirk, putting more pressure into each stroke.

"Fuck, stop doing that, Chlo. Don't you know how dangerous it is to distract a someone while they're driving?" Beca asks, feeling her cock pushing against the confinements of her jeans.

"Well, I'm just trying to speed along the process of what's going to happen when we get home by getting you ready to go." She grabs one of Beca's hands off the steering wheel, guiding it up her skirt and to her panties. "I'm already soaking wet thinking of what you're going to do to me when we get home."She says, moaning as she runs Beca's hand up her soaking slit.

"Fuck, babe, why do you gotta torture me like this."

"It's hardly torture. Besides, we're already turning onto our road." Looking at her surroundings, Beca notices that they are indeed turning onto their road. _Must've been driving on autopilot again._ She thinks to herself as she pulls into her driveway. Cutting the engine, she takes her hand that was still captured by Chloe and runs it through her slit again before bringing it up to her mouth. Sucking all the juices off, she hears Chloe moan a little at the sight.

"So, your place or mine?" She asks with a smirk.

Chloe chuckles before saying, "Well, since your bed has metal bars and mine doesn't, we should probably go with yours." She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car before she and Beca head to the front door. "Besides, we used mine all weekend and I'm running out of clean sheets to put on it."

"Hey, not my fault you wanted to fuck every minute of the damn day. I swear to god my dick almost fell off somewhere around round seven on Sunday." Beca says, opening the front door and heading to her room.

"Are you complaining?" Chloe asks taking her shirt off. Beca turns around and takes in the sight of her shirtless girlfriend before smirking.

"I'm definitely not complaining." She says, pulling Chloe into a bruising kiss. Chloe gasps and Beca takes advantage of it, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and exploring every inch. Chloe reaches up and begins to unbutton Beca's shirt, finding out that she decided not to wear a tank top underneath it. Beca leads Chloe to the bed before pushing her down and straddling her waist. She reaches behind Chloe's back and takes off her bra, throwing it behind her. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the handcuffs, smirking when Chloe looks confused.

"You don't notice much when we're making out. I literally reached right into your purse and grabbed them while you were taking off my shirt." She explains, hooking one cuff to Chloe's wrist and putting it through the bars to hook to the other.

"My purse was on the ground though." She says, still confused.

"Babe, I've been a soccer player for four years. I can pick stuff up with my feet." She says, pulling her hands back. "Now. What should I do? There's so many options. I could fuck you missionary, but we've done that so many times. Oh, I could fuck you from behind. There's also anal if you're up for that, an-"

"Fuck, you'd fuck me from behind?" Chloe asks, lust clear in her eyes.

"If that's what you want?" Chloe nods her head and Beca smiles. "Anal fucking from behind or not?" She asks, wanting to know her boundaries.

"I don't care just do it." Chloe says, clearly becoming impatient. Beca smirks before leaning in for a kiss. Pulling back, she pulls Chloe's skirt,panties, and shoes off before taking her own jeans, boxers, and shoes off. She helps Chloe flip over, proving to be more difficult than it seems. When Chloe's in a position that's supposed to mimic being on all fours, Beca reaches into her bedside table and pulls out her last condom. Noting that she needed to go to the store to grab more, she throws the box in her trash can before putting the condom on.

When she puts the condom on fully, she lines up to Chloe's drenched opening. "Damn, baby. I didn't think this would get you this wet."

"I've been thinking of this all damn day. Now hurry up and fuck me before I cut you off for a week." She says in a stern voice. Eyes widening in shock, Beca nods sharply and starts easing herself into Chloe. Chloe lets out a long moan of release at finally being filled, dropping her head to the pillow. Beca begins a fast pace, her hips slamming into Chloe's plump ass with every thrust. Chloe's high pitched moans soon start to fill the room, spurring Beca to go faster.

Right as they're both on the edge, Beca suddenly stops. "Shit." She says, causing Chloe to become worried.

"What? Is someone here?" She pauses for a beat before adding, "Can you not get off?"

"What? No! The damn condom broke." She says, pulling out and sitting back on the balls of her feet.

"Well just put another one on." Chloe says frustrated.

"I can't, that was my last one. I used the rest this weekend." Beca says, thinking about a way to get them both off. "Wait I have and idea!" She says, jumping off the bed.

"What? Beca where are you going?" When she doesn't get an answer, she gets worried again. "Beca, if you even think about using a sandwich bag like in Perks of Being a Wallflower, we will never have sex again!" She yells. When they watched that, Beca had made a joke about trying that. At least, Chloe thought it was a joke.

"Relax, Chlo. I'm not using a sandwich bag." She reassures with a chuckle.

"Well then what are you- ohhhhh." She's caught off when she feels a cold, liquidy substance being put around and in her ass. "So anal is your big idea? It took you five minutes to come up with that solution?"

"Hey, no judgement. I forgot you said you were cool with it." She says, coating her cock with the lube. After making sure it was evenly coated, she lines her tip up with Chloe's tight ass. "Ready?" She asks.

"Yeah. Please, Beca, hurry up." Beca slowly put her tip in Chloe's ass, earning a small moan in return. She pushed further in, albeit having a little difficulty.

"Fuck, Chloe, you're so tight." Beca grunts, finally getting all the way in. All she gets in return is a mix between a whimper and moan. She waits for Chloe to get used to the feeling of having her ass filled. When Chloe rocks her hips back against hers, Beca starts thrusting slowly, finding a rhythm that starts to bring them back to the edge. Reaching down, Beca garbs the second item she brought with her.

Reaching around to Chloe's clit, she turns the toy on it's highest setting and starts circling Chloe's clit in time with her thrusts. At the feeling of having Beca filling her ass and the vibrater on her clit, Chloe lets out a long, high pitched moan going over the edge. Beca feels a wetness coating her legs and looks down to see Chloe's juices squirting back at her. The sight, along with the tightening of Chloe's ass, sends her to her own orgasm and she comes in Chloe's ass. After they've both rode out their highs, Beca pulls out and flips Chloe onto her back.

"I didn't know you were a squirter." Beca says, heading down Chloe's body to clean her juices.

Chloe whimpers at the feeling of Beca's tongue on her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm. "Neither did I. You are the first person to give me a successful orgasm without my help after all."

Beca, finally done cleaning Chloe's pussy up, crawls back up to hover over her. "Wait you were serious about all that stuff about Tom?" She asks surprised.

"Oh yeah. Everything I said about him was true, including you being bigger than him. He wasn't even able to pop my cherry. I mean, mine is a little further up but it's not that deep."

"Jesus, how small is he? Because that's just sad man." She paused a minute before continuing, "Wait, does that mean I popped it?"

Chloe laughs a little. "Yes, you popped it the first time we had sex. And he's like average five inches. So you're definitely bigger than him. By like a lot."

Beca smirks. "And he said I wouldn't be able to pleasure you. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew that a midget was bigger than him."

Chloe gasps. "Did _THE_ Beca Mitchell just voluntarily call herself a midget?"

"Shut up, the circumstances called for it. And I'm not even technically a midget. I'm like four inches over the height requirement for that." She says with a huff.

Chloe laughs. "Well, this midget has some explaining to do. Is that my vibrater you just used on me?"

"Oh, yeah. I confiscated it after we started dating."

"And why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm the only person and thing that gets to pleasure you. Besides, I'm sure I'm much better than that little mini robot."

"Mini robot? Really?" Chloe says with a chuckle. "And I don't know. It does its job pretty well."

"I swear you better be kidding, Beale. Otherwise I might just have to prove it to you."

"Nope, not kidding at all." She says with a smirk.

"I'll be back." Beca says, getting up and starting to dress.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks with furrowed brows.

"To Jesse's. I need more condoms." She says simply, lacing up her shoes. She stands up, grabbing her keys and her phone before heading to the door.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me cuffed to your headboard?" Chloe asks bewildered.

"Think of it as punishment for dissing my skills in bed."

"But it's cold in here." Chloe says, half hoping that'll convince Beca to uncuff her and half oddly being turned on at the idea of Beca leaving her tied up. _I'm really fucking weird if this is actually turning me on._ She thinks to herself.

Beca grabs a blanket and throws it over Chloe's nude body. "There, that'll keep you warm. I'll be back in about ten minutes." She says, walking out of her room and shutting her door.

About fifteen minutes later, Beca walks back into the room with a box of condoms. "Sorry it took so long. Jesse was almost out so he had to run and get some."

"Why didn't you just go to the pharmacy yourself? It's closer than Jesse's house." Chloe asks.

"Because I always get weird looks when I go in there and buy condoms, so I just decided to start having him do it for me." She explains. Chloe lets out a small "oh" understanding. Beca walks over to her dresser and starts rummaging through her drawer.

"Now what are you doing?" Chloe asks impatiently. Beca doesn't answer and instead keeps looking through her drawer.

"Ah hah! Knew it was in here somewhere." She say, shutting the drawer and making her way back to Chloe. "Close your eyes." Chloe closes her eyes obediently, and feels a clothe being put over her eyes. "Alright, open them and tell me if you can see anything."

Chloe opens her eyes and is met with complete darkness. "No, I can't see anything." She says, getting turned on at the idea of where this is going.

"Okay good. Now, we're going to set some rules. I'm going to fuck you hard, and it might hurt a little at first but I promise it'll feel good after a while. You can't orgasm until I say so, or I will punish you. Understand?" Beca asks, starting to undress herself.

"Yes." Chloe answers with a voice rough with arousal. Beca gets on the bed, and starts a slow, sensual kiss with Chloe. When Chloe tries to deepen it, Beca pulls back and starts kissing a torturing slow trail down her jawbone. She stops to nibble at Chloe's ear lobe, before continuing down Chloe's neck. Not being able to help herself, she leaves angry red marks all over Chloe's neck and collarbone knowing they'll bruise.

When she gets to Chloe's breasts, she bites down harshly on the nipple before soothing it over with her tongue. Chloe lets out a long moan and Beca switches to the other breast, giving it the same attention. She moves down Chloe's toned abs and towards the spot that makes Chloe a writhing mess on her hip bone. Nibbling on the spot, she hears Chloe starting to moan once again. Moving so her face is at eye level with Chloe's gleaming pussy.

"Damn, Chlo. You're already soaked again. Are you enjoying this?" Chloe nods and Beca smirks. "Am I better than your toy yet?" She asks and Chloe shakes her head, afraid that if she admits it Beca will stop.

Beca frowns before saying, "Remember, no cumming till I say so." With that, she plunges into Chloe's wet mound. She sets a fast pace, circling Chloe's clit vigorously. She lets Chloe get used to the rhythm before rapidly switching to biting and sucking on her clit, catching Chloe off guard. Every time Chloe gets used to the rhythm Beca switches it up, making Chloe's orgasm to come all too fast and without permission from Beca. Beca laps up all of Chloe's juices before pulling away with a smirk. "What'd I say?"

Panting, Chloe answers. "No cumming till you said so."

"And what'd you do?"

"I came before you said I could." She answers, still panting hard.

"What did I say would happen if you disobeyed me?" Beca asks, getting off of the bed and taking off her clothes.

"I'd be punished." Chloe answers weakly.

"What's going to happen now, is you're going to blow me while I punish you. If you can make me come in two minutes, I'll let you cum." Beca says, setting a timer on her phone and getting into the position for sixty-nine. "Open your mouth." Chloe opens her mouth and allows the tip of Beca's member to enter her mouth. She starts sucking, and beca starts the timer on her phone before going back to eating Chloe out. She nibbles and sucks on Chloe's clit, as Chloe slowly starts deep throating Beca's cock. At about the minute mark, Beca's close to the edge and steps it up a bit. She inserts two fingers into Chloe and starts thrusting harshly. Chloe's head drops back, Beca's cock sliding out of her mouth, to let out a loud moan.

"Hey, you're not done. you have forty-five seconds to make me cum." Hearing that, Chloe quickly takes Beca's dick back into her mouth, immediately taking all of it down her throat. Beca moans and picks up her pace on Chloe's pussy.

"Thirty seconds." Beca warns between pants. Chloe starts going faster, hoping to get Beca to cum before the two minutes is up. Suddenly getting an idea, Chloe takes Beca's cock into her throat and tightens the muscles, humming as she does so. Two seconds later, Beca breaks away from Chloe's mound with a loud moan. Her orgasm rips through her and she shoots her load down Chloe's throat, the redhead swallowing every last drop greedily. After Beca's orgasm ends, Chloe releases Beca's cock with a smirk.

"So, how'd I do?" She asks cockily.

"Not bad. You had ten seconds left." Beca replies, getting up to grab a condom and get back to her position in between Chloe's legs. "Alright, a deal's a deal. I'll let you come now. Again, because you disobeyed and came earlier." Beca says with a stern voice, but she has a playful smile that goes unnoticed by the blindfolded Chloe.

"Sorry." Chloe says sheepishly. Beca chuckles as she puts the condom on, hoping it doesn't break this time. She lines herself up to Chloe's entrance, before thrusting in. She doesn't bother to wait before starting a fast pace, Quickly building them both up to their orgasms. They both start moaning loudly when Beca puts one of Chloe's legs around her hips, getting a new angle. Soon both of them reach their orgasms and are sent over the edge, cursing and calling each others names. After riding out their orgasms, Beca pulls out and Chloe whimpers at the motion. Beca unlocks the handcuffs before laying down and pulling Chloe into her side.

"You're way better than my toy." Chloe says after a moment of silence. Beca chuckles and pulls Chloe closer to her side. She pulls a thin blanket over them, and they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **2nd A/N: Alright there you guys go! I'll upload part 3 soon, maybe even before you finish reading this chapter. Remember to send prompts of what you want in here and I'll start writing them. WARNING: Do not expect fast updates. I'm a student so I do get caught up in homework so I can't promise regular updates. Sometimes I'll update fast and sometimes it might take weeks or even months, but I do try my hardest to update as soon as I can.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**1st A/N: Okay so here's part three. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Yeah okay that could be taken in a really weird way... Anyways on with the story!**_

* * *

Beca was woken up the next morning by an angry Chloe. "What the hell are you yelling about?" Beca asks groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm yelling about the fact that my neck looks like I was mauled by a fucking bear!" Chloe yells. "And because, thanks to you, I can't fucking walk straight!"

"You weren't complaining about that this weekend." Beca states with a smirk. Chloe throws a pillow at Beca's face "Ooof!" Beca says when it makes contact.

"That's because I didn't have to worry about walking down the hallways at school weirdly! Now I look like I was fucked up the ass with a fucking baseball bat!" Beca raises her eyebrows with a smirk, silently asking Do you not remember yesterday? Chloe glares. "Shut up. You're not as big as a baseball bat."

Beca clutches her heart dramatically. "Oh, you wound me." She says, feigning hurt. "Hey you're the one who said I could fuck you up the ass okay?" She says, standing to get her stuff for the shower.

"Yeah, well I didn't tell you you could maul my neck."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it when I had you panting and moaning my name underneath me." Beca says with a sultry voice.

Chloe glares a little longer before saying, "Okay, I forgive you. But I'm going to get you back for this." She says in a warning tone.

"Okay, deal. Now come on, we need to shower and get ready for school and we don't have enough time to have separate ones." She says, pulling Chloe to the shower.

"Yeah right, you just want a shower quickie." Chloe says with a chuckle.

"And?" Beca asks with a smirk.

After their shower, which did involve a quickie where Chloe got her revenge, They made their way out of the bathroom to get dressed. Chloe borrowed one of Beca's tanks and a red flannel, before looking for something that wasn't skinny jeans. Finding a black skirt, she got dressed.

When Beca, dressed in similar clothes but with black skinny jeans, went to the mirror to do her makeup, she chuckled. "Really, Chlo? You decided to get back at me by doing the same thing to my neck?"

"Yup." Chloe says, popping the "p". She moves to Beca's mirror to do her own makeup.

"I hope you know, this won't really affect me. I'll wear them with pride baby. Show them motherfuckers how much you just love my skills." She says with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll find something else to do." Chloe says, wheels already turning in her head with an idea.

"Whatever you say, Beale."

When they get to school, they see a glaring Tom. When he sees all the hickies on their necks, Chloe's only being slightly able to see under her concealer, he turns around and walks the other way. Beca smirks, and they make their way towards her locker.

When they get to her locker, Jesse and Aubrey are already there. "Hey, Bec, you got a little something right here." He says pointing to one of the hickies. "And here, here, here, he-"

Beca slaps his hand away from her neck. "Quit jabbing me in the throat. And yeah, Chloe decided to get revenge on me by giving me the same treatment I gave her."

Chloe flushes at that and looks down. Aubrey walks over to Chloe and lifts her head up, examining her neck. "Damn, Beca, were you trying to become a vampire?" Aubrey asks with a chuckle.

"Can't help it she's so damn sexy when she's sweating and completely at my mercy. She's a writhing mess man." Beca says with a smirk, earning a smack on her arm from Aubrey and a smack on the back of her head from Chloe. "Ow." she grumbles, turning to put her combination in her locker.

They hear the warning bell and Jesse dismisses himself to go to class. "Yeah come on, Chloe, we need to get to class too." Aubrey says.

"Okay hold on." Chloe says. She presses her front into Beca's back, Reaching around her front making it seem like a hug. "I put my underwear in your bag for some… purposes."Chloe whispers huskily, as her hand sneaks its way into Beca's pants. She strokes Beca's cock once, enough to get it to twitch in excitement, before pulling back with a smirk and following Aubrey down the hall.

"Chlo, you're walking weird." Aubrey states with a chuckle. Chloe glares at her, but doesn't they get to their class Chloe walks up to the teacher and asks to go to the bathroom, happy she has a laid back teacher like Mrs. Brown for first hour.

After Chloe left, Beca let out a small sigh before shutting her locker and making her way to class. She sits down in her seat next to her friend Fat Amy and starts a conversation with her.

"Short stack, what in the hell happened to your neck?" Amy questioned after about two minutes of contemplating whether or not she wanted to know.

Huh. That's a new record. Beca thought. Right as she was about to answer, Beca felt her phone buzz in her pocket. "Hold on." She said pulling her phone out to check it. When she unlocked her phone, she say she had a message from Chloe. Opening it up, her eyes grew wide and she turned her phone back off. She looked to her left to see if Amy saw it, and found the blonde talking to Bumper, one of her many boy toys. Her phone vibrated again and she hesitantly unlocked it after deciding it was safe to look.

Chlo-Bear(7:45am): I'm sending this with one hand right now. My other one's busy. Come and join me? ; )

Beca(7:46am): Which bathroom are you in?

Chlo-Bear(7:46am): Not going to tell you. If you find me we can fuck if you don't we'll play the other game i have in mind. It involves that picture I just sent.

"Ma'am, may I go to the bathroom?" Beca asks the teacher when she gets to her desk.

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom when you had time before school started?" The teacher asks.

Deciding she had no other choice, Beca leans in to whisper into the teacher's ear. "I'm having a little problem with Lil' B, if you know what I mean." She says, looking at the teacher pointedly.

Widening her eyes, the teacher quickly said, "Yeah go. Take your time to do… whatever it is you do in these situations. You can get anything you miss from Amy when you get back."

Beca smiles and walks out of the class, glad that her father made her tell the school about her condition. She makes her way to the bathroom nearest to Chloe's classroom, expecting her to be in there. "Chloe?" She calls out. When she gets no reply, she sighs.

Beca(7:52am): Damn it.

Chloe-Bear(7:52am): You went to the one by my classroom didn't you? Sucks cuz I'm in the one by yours. Now, time for our game.

Beca waits for an explanation, but she doesn't get one. As she goes to reply, her phone buzzes again.

Chlo-Bear(7:55AM): Take out your headphones and go on Skype.

Beca takes out her earbuds and plugs them in, going onto her Skype. A second later, Chloe's smiling face appears requesting a video chat. Accepting the call, Beca sighs. "Chlo, what ar-" She's cut off when the picture loads fully. There, on the screen, is a topless Chloe.

"Figured this would be easier than sexting." Chloe says. "Now, I want to see you jerking off that big hard cock of yours to me pleasuring myself." Chloe says, moving her phone so the camera has a view of her wet pussy. Beca watches as, on the screen, Chloe slowly inserts two fingers into herself. Beca quickly move into a stall and locks the door, before pulling down her jeans and boxers. She grabs her semi hard cock and sets a pace to match that of Chloe's fingers.

"Fuck, chlo, we should've done this sooner. It's kind of hot." Beca says between pants. Beca's slowly approaching her orgasm, knowing it won't be nearly as intense as it would be if she were fucking her girlfriend instead. As if sensing this, Chloe begins speaking.

"Do you like it when I touch myself, baby?" Chloe asks in a sultry whisper. Seeing Beca nod on the screen, she speaks again. "Show me all the dirty thing you do when you masturbate, baby. Show me how you play with yourself." Beca's eyes drift shut as she does exactly that, twisting, pulling, and squeezing her cock as she moans out Chloe's name over and over again. Suddenly she feels hands on both of hers, moving them away from her cock before replacing them with their own. Eyes shooting open, she's just in time to see Chloe taking her entire cock into her opening. She groans and bucks her hips up into Chloe's warm, wet cunt. Her hands go to Chloe's hips and she helps Chloe ride her.

"Thought you were in a different bathroom?" Beca says, not really caring about the answer at the moment.

"I lied. I was in the handicap stall. You should really look to make sure you're alone by the way." Chloe says between pants. The only sound you can hear is skin hitting skin and small pants and moans, muffled by each other's lips.

Beca pulls back from the kiss. "Shit, Chlo, I'm about to cum." She says, trying to hold it in long enough for Chloe to get off of her. Chloe gets up and drops to her knees, spreading Beca's legs and taking her dick into her mouth. Beca fists Chloe's hair, Guiding her to a rhythm on her cock. Chloe reaches down and starts rubbing her clit to build up her orgasm. With one final buck of her hips into Chloe's mouth, Beca cums hard quickly followed by Chloe. After making sure she didn't miss any of Beca's cum, Chloe pulls her mouth off her cock and smirks up at Beca's pleasure filled face.

"Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime." Chloe says, standing up and heading out of the stall. Beca pulls up her pants and follows with furrowed brows.

"What, no that was great? No thank you for risking getting caught and getting expelled?" Beca asks, going to the sink to wash her hands with Chloe.

"Becs, you're my girlfriend. I don't have to thank you for sex. Besides, it's already been fifteen minutes. We're going to get in trouble anyways."

"Actually, I won't. I told my teacher I was having troubles with Lil' B cuz she wouldn't let me leave." Beca explains.

"Oh okay. I'll probably tell Mrs. Brown I started my period and had to get some tampons from my car if she asks." Chloe says finishing drying her hands. "Alright I gotta go. See you later, Becs." And with one final kiss she was out of the door and on her way back to class.

Shit, I forgot to tell her to fix her hair. Beca thinks. Oh well, Aubrey will tell her.

Beca walks back into class and sits down at her spot next to Amy. Before she can ask for the notes, Amy speaks. "So, how was your little rendezvous with Red in the bathroom?" Amy asks as she passes Beca her notebook.

Eyes widening, Beca blushes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She says defiantly, beginning to copy the notes.

"Becs, I can tell when someone gets laid. It's like a sixth sense." Fat Amy states. "Besides, I saw your texts with her."

"Dude! That's like an invasion of privacy!" She says, a little too loudly.

"Ladies, please quiet down or I'll send you down to ISS." The teacher states, turning back to the white glares at Amy before going back to her notes.

Chloe walks back into class, thankfully unnoticed by her art teacher, and goes over to her seat next to Aubrey. As soon she sat, Aubrey turned to her. "Chlo, your hair has that 'just fucked' look." She states bluntly, before going back to her drawing of an….. squid?

"That bitch. She didn't tell me." Chloe says, running her hands through her hair to fix it. "Is it better?" She asks Aubrey. The blonde turns to her and sighs, fixing the redheads hair for her. "Thanks!" Chloe says chirpily with a bright smile. Aubrey reaches into her bag and pulls out a stick of gum, handing it to Chloe. "What's this for?" Chloe asks, sticking the gum in her mouth.

"Your breath smells like a blowjob." Aubrey states before going back to her drawing.

Chloe blushes. "Thanks. Again. Okay, what are you even drawing?" Chloe asks.

"A giraffe, why?" Aubrey asks with furrowed brows.

"No reason." Chloe says before starting to work on her rose painting.

* * *

 _ **2nd A/N: Well there you go! Remember to send in prompts of what you want to see and I'll do my best to write them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**1st A/N: Okay so we're going to go with the cliche sleep over truth or dare game. It's another g!p Beca so yay. In this they've just graduated high school. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She really shouldn't have expected anything less from her ragtag band of misfits that she calls friends. These were the women who single handedly covered the entire school with "snow" by putting styrofoam in the ventilation system as their senior prank. So of course when there's a sleepover after graduation, the entire kitchen is covered with alcoholic drinks that she didn't even know existed. She's more confused on where they got all the alcohol than anything else.

"Becs! You made it!" Not long after she's heard the words, she feels strong arms envelope her in a tight embrace.

"Of course I did. We did just graduate and everything, I figured I'd start off being an adult with a bang." Beca responds, breaking away from the hug.

"I just figured you'd be with your girlfriends and celebrating with her in a special way, if you know what I mean." Chloe responds, the slight jealousy in her voice going unnoticed by the brunette.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, we broke up. Like last week." Beca says nonchalantly.

"What?!" Chloe screams indignantly. "Beca! How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend." Chloe says with a small pout at the end.

"We were all busy with graduation and stuff, it kind of just slipped my mind."

"Becs, how can a breakup with a girl you dated for almost a year just slip your mind?"

"I don't know. I mean, I broke up with her. I just wasn't feeling it anymore, you know?"

"Oh, okay. So you're good? No need for comfort?" Chloe asks a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go join the girls and celebrate being high school free." She says with a smirk, leading Chloe to the living room. "I'm going to go get a drink really quick, I'll be right back." Beca says making her way to the kitchen. She grabs a shot glass and pours some tequila in it before throwing it back. She grimaces a little at the burn in her throat, before taking back two more. She puts the shot glass on the counter before pouring herself a glass of absinthe. Going back into the living room, she takes a seat next to Chloe.

"Jesus, Becs, you plan on dying of alcohol poisoning?" Chloe asks when she gets a wiff of the drink.

"Well, knowing you guys, I'm going to need to be drunk in order to take part in any of tonight's activities." Beca replies, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, that's definitely true since we decided on a game of spin the bottle truth or dare while you were gone." Chloe says with a small smirk.

"Of course you guys did." Beca says, chugging half of her drink in hopes of getting drunk enough for the torture that's soon to come. The girls had done this many times, especially after finding out Beca had a little "friend" where most girls don't. She's sure it'll be worse this time around, now that Fat Amy knew of her crush on her red headed best friend. She'd found out when she walked in on Beca pleasuring herself to Chloe. After that, Beca learned two things; lock the door and no matter how much you have to fight, don't moan the name of the person you're thinking about.

"Becs, come on get in the circle." Chloe's voice snaps her back to the present. She shakes her head at the scarring memory with a faint blush, and moves into the spot next to Chloe.

"Okay pitches, since we're all adults now, no holding back with the questions or dares. We're not kids anymore so anything goes." Amy states, setting the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Um, Amy, in case you can't remember there was never any restrictions on this game. I mean, you dared Stacie to call nine one one and try and have phone sex with an officer." Beca says, taking another drink from her cup.

"Which I succeeded at, thank you very much." Stacie says with a triumphant smile.

"Shush it, Shortstack. Alright, you all know the rules. Whoever the bottle lands on chooses truth or dare. If you refuse, you take a shot. Everyone gets three before they have to forfeit." Amy says, scooting to get in a more comfortable position. "Alright let's do this!" Beca questions why Amy had to yell, but then remembers that it's, well, Amy. No need for further explanation than that really. Amy spins the bottle and everyone watches as it slows, coming to a stop in front of Stacie.

"Dare." She says, before anyone could even ask the question.

"Alright, let's see." Amy says, tapping her fingers on her chin while she thinks. "Alright, Legs, I dare you to strip down to your underwear-" Before Amy finishes, Stacie starts stripping. "Hey, I'm not done." Stacie looks at her with a raised eyebrow, continuing to strip until she's in just her red, lacy underwear. "Strip to your underwear, and straddle Aubrey's lap for the remainder of the game." By the time Amy finished, Stacie was already straddling Aubrey, head turned to look over her shoulder.

"That all?" She asks. Amy simply shakes her head. "Will you spin the bottle for me?" Amy reaches out and spins the bottle, having it land on Beca.

"Alright, Beca. Truth or dare?" Stacie says with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I guess truth. Though I'm sure I won't like either of them." Beca says, taking a heavy drink from her cup. The cup empties and Beca turns to Chloe. "Will you go grab me a bottle of something?" She asks. With a nod, Chloe stands and heads towards the kitchen.

"Alright let me think." Stacie says, even though she already had her question. When Chloe comes back with a of vodka, she smiles. "Out of everyone in this room, excluding me because we all know I'd be first pick, who would you most want to sleep with?" She asks with a smirk. When Beca goes to take a shot, she grabs the bottle and puts it behind Aubrey's back. This earns a raised brow from Beca, so she explains. "No skipping out on the first question, you know that."

"Dude, come on." Beca says with a slight whine. It doesn't do much as she only gets an expectant look in response. She mumbles out her answer as she opens up the vodka bottle, taking a large swig.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. You need to be a bit louder, Bec." Stacie says with a cocky grin.

Sighing at her fate, Beca closes her eyes. "Chloe." She says, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Opening her eyes, Beca looks at Chloe with an almost guilty look.

Chloe smiles, leaning in to whisper in Beca's ear. "It's okay, Becs. If I had to choose, I'd totally pick you." She says with a smirk, pulling back and giving Beca's body a once over with a hungry look and her bottom lip snared between her teeth. Beca gulps as she feels the blush rise to her cheeks, before looking away and spinning the bottle.

Nothing huge happens for a while afterwards. Aubrey has to make out with Stacie for two minutes, Cynthia Rose has to go streaking, Jessica and Ashley both opted for truth and had to answer what their guilty pleasure was (because of course the bottle landed between them), and Lilly, well, nobody likes to think about what happened with Lilly. Finally, the bottle lands on Chloe.

"Alright, Chlo." Aubrey says, shifting underneath Stacie. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh. It's like you don't even know me, Bree" She says with a confident smile.

"I dare you to give Beca a lap dance." Aubrey says with a smirk.

Chloe turns to Beca, silently asking if it was okay with her. Beca merely shrugs in response, finally drunk enough to go along with anything. "Alright. Do I pick the song or do you?" She asks, dragging Beca up and over to a chair.

"I do. Give me your iPod and a speaker."She demands. The speaker is handed to her by Amy, and Chloe's iPod soon follows. Aubrey turns the iPod on and goes to Chloe's music, already having a song in mind that will rile them both up. Finally finding it, she lets out a triumphant "Ha!" before plugging in the iPod and turning on the speaker. "You ready?" She asks Chloe, receiving a nod in response.

Chloe freezes a little, eyes widening, as she hears the mix she got from Beca. It was a mix of "Promises" and "Problem" that may or may not have become her most recent lady-jam. Her eyes darkened considerably, and she started a slow grind on Beca's lap. She started in a clockwise motion at mid thigh,barely touching her lap, slowly making her way up to Beca's crotch. Once there, she lowered herself all the way so Beca could feel her grinding. Beca's head fell back a little, a small, almost inaudible, moan escaping her lips. Chloe, having heard the small noise, was spurred on more. She pressed down harder, her movements becoming longer until she felt a small bump poking her through her jeans.

Smirking, Chloe leaned into Beca's ear. "You can touch if you want." She whispered, pulling back with a wink. Her smirk widened when she immediately felt Beca's hands on her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt afraid to go any higher. Sensing this, Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and slowly started dragging them up to her breasts. When they reached their destination, Chloe put Beca's hands on her and lightly squeezed, letting Beca know it was okay. Before Beca could respond though, the music stopped and she was brought back to reality. She quickly dropped her hands and looked around at all the smirking faces looking back at her. She cleared her throat and motioned for Chloe to get off of her. She regretted it as soon as she looked down.

"Oh snap, looks like Lil' B came out to say hi." CR exclaimed, referring to Beca's bulge.

Glaring, Beca stands up. "I'll be back." She says, heading down to the bathroom. She enters the bathroom and heads over to the sink, splashing cold water on her face. Beca knew it wouldn't make her excitement go away, it never did when she was drunk. Sighing she walked over to the toilet and sat on the lid. Unbuttoning her pants, she pulls them down enough to free her nine inch cock from it's confinement. She closes her eyes, imagining red hair and blue eyes underneath her, calling her name as she thrusts in and out of her. Too focused on stroking her cock in time with each imagined thrust, she fails to notice the opening of the door or the small click of the lock. She's only aware of the extra presence in the room when she feels wet warmth surrounding the tip of her member. Her eyes shoot open and she sees a sight she thought she'd only ever be able to imagine. Red hair is obscuring the view, but she can tell by just the feeling that Chloe's mouth is the warmth that's surrounding her. Moaning, Beca's eyes once again close as her hands go to fist Chloe's red mane. Bucking her hips slightly, she tries to silently tell Chloe that she wants more. Getting the hint, Chloe slowly takes more of Beca's cock into her mouth until she's deep throating it.

Beca's grip tightens in Chloe's hair and she releases a long moan, not caring that the girls are in the room down the hallway. "Shit, Chlo, what are you doing?" Beca asks, confused as to why this is happening.

Chloe releases Beca's member with a pop, to which she receives a whimper, and looks up at her with a smirk. "Well, I figured since I was the one to get you all….. excited, I should at least have the decency to take care of it for you." She says, Going back to taking the entirety of Beca's length down her throat.

"Ah, fuck. Chlo, you don't- ah shit. You don't have to do that." Beca gets out between pants and moans.

"But you want me to." Chloe says, pulling away again and standing up. Before Beca can complain, Chloe's on her lap attaching their lips together while grinding down on Beca's lap. Beca regains her senses and reaches up to Chloe's breasts, slowly beginning to knead them to make sure it's an okay move. Which, in hind sight, is stupid because she was literally just being blown by the girl, but better to be safe than sorry. When she gets a long moan in return, she adds more pressure while slowly licking her way into Chloe's mouth to explore it.

Soon, Chloe's grinding becomes faster and more hungry. Beca, not being able to stand it anymore, drops her arms to wrap around Chloe's waist before picking her up and setting her on the counter. She grabs the hem of Chloe's shirt, breaking the kiss to get it over her head, before doing the same to her own. Reaching around Chloe's back she unclasps her bra, feeling Chloe do the same to her. She swoops down taking a pert nipple in her mouth and bites down, earning a high-pitched moan. Using her right hand to knead the other breast, Beca's other hand moves down to Chloe's jeans. She expertly unbuttons and unzips them, before slipping her hand into the redhead's black, lacy thong.

Pulling back, she looks at Chloe. "Are you sure?" She asks, wanting to make absolutely sure Chloe's okay with this.

Chloe nods furiously. "Please, Becs." She says in a breathy whisper. Beca slowly eases a finger into Chloe's wet core, creating a slow thrusting rhythm before adding a second to properly stretch the ginger. Chloe moans at the relief she's getting, and soon starts to grind against Beca's fingers.

When Beca's sure that Chloe's stretched enough she pulls her fingers out, getting a groan at the loss from the redhead. She gives Chloe a peck on the lips before she pulls down Chloe's pants and underwear, doing the same to her own once she stands up.

Chloe stares hungrily at her before saying, "Beca, please get over here and fuck my brains out." In a voice so husky that Beca has a hard time believing it came from Chloe.

Obeying, Beca closes the small space created between them. "Wait, are there any condoms in here? I didn't bring any with me." Beca says, not wanting to accidently get her best friend pregnant. _Will we still be best friends after this?_ Beca asks herself. She's brought out of her mind when she sees Chloe pointing to the drawer on her left. Opening the drawer, Beca looks at the box, noting how they're her perfect size. She pulls one out and unwraps it, putting it on her cock.

After making sure it's on correctly, Beca lines her tip with Chloe's opening. She eases herself in all the way before stopping. After getting a nod from Chloe, Beca pulls out to the tip before pushing back in. She sets up a slow pace, waiting for Chloe to get used to her length.

"Becs, faster. Fuck, please go faster." Chloe pants out between moans, and Beca obeys. Grabbing one of Chloe's legs, she puts it around her waist and starts thrusting faster and deeper. Shifting to get a new angel, Beca hits Chloe's g-spot earning a loud moan that was no doubt heard by the others. "Shit, Becs. Fuck right there. Don't stop, I'm so close." Chloe says.

"Shit, me too." Beca says as she feels Chloe's walls starting to contract around her. After a few more hard thrusts, Chloe goes off the edge yelling a mix of curses and Beca's name. Hearing Chloe yelling her name, along with the tight wetness of Chloe's pussy, sends Beca over the name. Releases her load, she moans Chloe's name loudly.

After they've rode off their highs, Beca pulls out of Chloe. "Holy shit. Glad I didn't skip tonight." Beca says with a small chuckle as she discards of the used condom. Chloe's still too in bliss to respond, instead sitting there with her eyes closed. Beca smirks before dropping to her knees. She leans into Chloe's mound and slowly starts to lap up her juices. "Shit, Chlo, you taste so good." Chloe's only response is a moan and a small attempt to push Beca's head away. Beca pulls back and stands, kissing Chloe on the lips. She puts her Clothes back on, Chloe soon getting off the counter to do the same. They fix themselves up in the mirror, knowing it's useless since the girls no doubt heard everything that happened.

As Beca goes to open the door, she's stopped by a voice. "Becs?" It's small, weak, and almost fearful. Beca turns around to see a nervous Chloe.

"Yeah, Chlo?" She asks, starting to think that Chloe might regret what happened.

"This wasn't just, like, meaningless sex for you was it? Because I kind of, sort of hope it means more than an easy hookup." Chloe says, staring down at the ground the entire time.

"Of course not, Chlo. I just wasn't going to say anything in case that was how you felt. But," Beca says, stepping closer to Chloe and lifting her chin with her finger. "Now that I know that you feel the same, how would you feel about maybe going out on a date?" Beca asks nervously.

Chloe smiles widely before kissing Beca passionately. "Come on let's go face the music." Chloe says, referring to all of the teasing they're sure to get when they walk back out.

When they get to the living room, they're met with blasting music and eight dancing girls. Amy notices them first and stops the music. "Hey, they're back! so how was the fuck session? Because from what we heard, it was good." Amy says with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, is Beca as good as she sounded? I mean seriously, Chlo, I'm surprised the cops weren't called by how loud you were screaming." Stacie says with a smirk. "Wait, on a more important note, is she big?"

"Stacie!" Beca yells incredulously. Behind her Chloe nods her head with a serious expression, her hands motioning how big she is. Beca turns around, catching her. "Chloe! What the hell?!" Chloe gives her a guilty expression, mouthing the words sorry but not at all meaning it. "Ugh, whatever. I'm going to bed. See you nerds in the morning." She says, heading down the hall to Chloe's room.

"I think I'm going to join her." Chloe says, following Beca down the hall. They hear the door shut followed by a click of a lock.

"Shit, Chlo, again?" After hearing those words, Amy turns the music back on, hoping to drown out most of the noises that are sure to follow.

* * *

 _ **2nd A/N: Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Still sounds weird). Remember to leave prompts and I'll try and write them. Peace off! Boop!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**1st A/N:**_ _ **Alright, here's the nespxt chapter. Sorry for the wait, schools been kicking my ass lately. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave reviews and prompts.**_

It was sort of like an unspoken rule that Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell hated each other. Nobody really knows the reason why, but nobody has the balls to ask them. In fact, even being in the same room as the two makes everyone uneasy, never knowing when the next verbal slap down might happen. The astronomy class they're currently sitting in is no exception to this rule.

"Alright class, we're going to be starting a project. You will work in groups of two-" The teacher is interrupted by excited chatter as students start working out who's working with who. "Settle down, everybody. I'm picking your partners and your topic." The class collectively groans. "I know I'm terrible. Alright, Amy, you'll be working with Bumper. Aubrey, you'll be with Stacie. Jessica and Ashley, you're together. Cynthia and Denise, Lilly and Donald, Benji and Emily, Jesse and Unicycle, Chloe and Beca-" He's cut of once again by Chloe.

"Mr. Erickson, I can't work with her." She says, glancing back and forth between the teacher and a smirking Beca.

"And why's that, Chloe?" He asks with a bored expression. "And don't tell me it's because you guys don't get along. I don't care."

Not being able to come up with a good enough excuse, Chloe sighed in defeat. Mr. Erickson continued to read off students' names before having them draw a slip of paper out of a bowl. Chloe reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper, reading it before handing it over to Beca.

"Oh, the Jovian moons. Sweet." Beca says, clearly excited.

"Do you even know which ones those are?" Chloe asks doubtfully.

"They're the moons of Jupiter. There are sixty but the four biggest are Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto discovered by Galileo Galilei on January seventh and eighth in sixteen ten." Beca says, finishing with a smirk. "I can go on if you want."

Chloe looks at her in disbelief. "Okay. Well that was unexpected. Anyways, if we're going to do this project, we need to agree to at least be civil with each other. No fighting back and forth. It should only take about two or three days."

"Alright. You want to work on it after school?" Beca asks.

"Yeah. My house? My parents should be gone until late at night, so there won't be any distractions." Chloe says, not quite realising how that could sound to someone with a dirty mind, a.k.a Beca.

"Damn, Beale. If you wanted me all to yourself, you could've just said so." Beca says with a wink and a smirk.

"You're incurable." Chloe says with a scoff.

"Oh how you wound me." Beca says, dramatically clutching her heart.

"Whatever. Just, give me your number so I can text you." Beca looks at her with a smirk and a raised brow. "For the project, Mitchell." Chloe says with narrowed eyes, though a small smile is playing on her lips and shocking everyone who happens to see this interaction.

Beca gives Chloe her number, getting a text from the ginger immediately after. She slips her phone in back in her pocket after saving the number, and begins packing up her belongings. The bell rings shortly after, and the girls go their separate ways.

By the end of the day, the entire school was talking about how Beca Mitchell made Chloe smile, albeit a small one, and many claimed it was witchcraft while others stated it was the end of the world. Everyone watched on with rapt attention as Beca walked up to Chloe's locker, hoping to see another rare sight when it comes to their interactions.

"Hey, sexy lady. You ready to go?" Beca asks, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "You're an ass." She steps out of Beca's reach and they start walking down the hall.

"What, I can't compliment a lady?" Beca asks in mock confusion.

"No, apparently not. Do you have your own car or do you need a ride with me?" Chloe asks as they exit the building and head towards the parking lot.

"Well since you're offering I'd love a ride with you." Beca says with a wink. Chloe scoffs before Beca continues. "But in all seriousness I would love a ride. My trucks in the shop. Faulty brakes."

"Alright. But knock it off with all the hitting on me jokes. It's not funny." Chloe says as they near her car. She sees Beca looking at her with an indescribable look. She's about to ask her what that look is about, but they've reached her car and Beca gapes.

"Holy shit." Beca says, taking in the car.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"First, this is an awesome ass car. Second, I didn't expect this to be your kind of car." Beca says, slowly taking in the car.

"What did you expect?"

"Pink, preppy white girl car. But not a nineteen sixty-eight Plymouth roadrunner hemi." Beca says, still taking in the black car in front of her.

"What can I say? I love muscle cars." Chloe says with a bit of a smirk.

Beca turned to Chloe. "You know what I've always wanted to try?" Beca asks with a smirk. Before Chloe can answer, Beca continues. "Try and have sex in one of these. Want to know if it's as difficult as it seems."

Before Chloe can stop herself, she speaks. "It's actually not that hard." Chloe's eyes widen and she blushes furiously. "Oh my god."

Beca smirks. "So miss goody-two-shoes isn't so innocent huh?"

"Wait, who even implied that I was innocent? I'm not a damn prude. I believe if you use protection and you both know and own up to any consequences then there's no problem with having sex." Chloe states.

"Alright." Beca says with a chuckle, again shocking any onlookers. "Come on. We need to get working on this project." Beca says, opening the passenger door and hopping in. Chloe does the same on the driver's side, throwing her bag in the back and starting the car. She pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards her house.

When they arrive, the house is empty. They walk into the kitchen and grab some snacks, before heading up to Chloe's bedroom. When they enter, Beca's surprised once again when it's nothing like she'd expected. Instead of pink, rainbows, unicorns, and posters of boy bands and twilight, Chloe's room is a dark blue with a black ceiling and glowing stars. There are posters on her wall, but they're of bands ranging from Rock to jazz. She sees a bookshelf full of CDs and, of course, books.

"Alright so I was thinking we both research two and then we can put our stuff into the slides tomorrow if we don't get to it today?" Chloe suggests, popping a chip into her mouth.

"Sounds good to me. Which ones do you want to do?" Beca asks.

"I'll do Ganymede and Callisto?" Chloe questions, not sure if Beca wanted to do either of those.

"Alright." Beca says, pulling out her laptop that she always seems to carry around. She silently questions if she can sit on the bed, and gets a small nod in return. She kicks her shoes off and settles onto the left side of the bed. Chloe grabs her own laptop and joins Beca, sitting on the right side of her bed.

The silence is broken by Beca. "Do you mind if I put on some music? I can't really work in silence."

"No go ahead. I was going to anyways but I'll let you since I don't know if you like any of the stuff that I do." Chloe says, already on Google to search for the information they need.

Beca turns on one of her playlists, hitting shuffle. It's relatively silent for a few seconds before Chloe speaks. "Where did you find these? They're amazing."

"Oh, I uh, I made them." Beca says nervously. She's not really used to people asking about her music.

"They are?" Chloe questions. Beca nods. "They're seriously awesome, Bec." Chloe says with a genuine smile, not realizing she used a nickname on Beca. Beca, her enemy. _Why do we even hate each other?_ Chloe questions herself. They fall back into silence, Beca doing research, and Chloe alternating between thinking about their hatred for each other and doing her own research.

After an hour and a half of silence, Beca being nearly finished with her half, Chloe speaks. "Why do you hate me?" Her voice is quiet, so quiet that if the tracks hadn't paused while they switched, she wouldn't have been heard.

"Because you hate me. I treat others the way they treat me." Beca states, not taking her eyes off of her notebook.

"Beca, I only hate you because you were being a snarky asshole the first time we met." At this, Beca smirks. She puts her laptop and notebook on the nightstand, before leaning over towards Chloe.

"Didn't they teach you anything when you were a kid?" Beca questions with a smirk. She leans toward Chloe's ear, speaking in a sultry whisper. "Boys tease and bully girls when they like them." Beca says, nipping at Chloe's ear a little. "When they think they're hot." She says, placing a kiss on Chloe's pulse point. "When they think they're sexy." She bites down a little, getting a whimper from the redhead. She smirks, continuing to nip, bite, and kiss at Chloe's neck.

Finally gaining control over her thoughts, Chloe speaks. "You're not a boy." It's a breathy whisper, with eyes still closed and letting out occasional pants and whimpers.

"Maybe not, but-" Beca pulls back, earning a whine from Chloe and making her smirk. "-I've spent my entire life around boys, so their habits rubbed off on me." Beca says, putting Chloe's laptop on the floor before straddling her waist. She bends down and resumes working in Chloe's neck, starting to suck on her pulse point and collar bone hard enough to leave marks. Chloe grabs the back of Beca's head and brings her back to face level, before crashing their lips together.

The kiss is in no way slow, but definitely filled with desire. Chloe reaches up, beginning to unbutton Beca's shirt. When she reaches the last one, Beca takes it off and throw it aimlessly across the room. Beca reaches for the hem of Chloe's shirt, lifting it off the redhead's body before making quick work of her bra. As she takes her own bra off, Chloe reaches up and begins kneading Beca's breasts. Beca let's out a soft moan, before breaking the kiss and making her way down Chloe's neck towards her chest, leaving more marks along the way. When she reaches the perky breasts, she takes the right nipple in her mouth while she palms the left with her hand.

When she decides she's paid enough attention to the right breast, she switches to the left, giving it the same treatment.

She slowly starts making her way down Chloe's taught abs, licking and sucking as she goes. When she reaches the hem of Chloe's jeans, she runs her teeth along the spot just above them, stopping every once in awhile to nibble on the soft flesh.

"Becs, please." Chloe begs, surprised by how aroused she's become.

Beca smirks up at her before slowly unbuttoning Chloe's jeans and sliding them down her legs, taking her underwear with them. Beca leaves wet, hot kisses up the inside of Chloe's thigh until she reaches her center. She looks at her glistening core and feels her own arousal heighten. She blows cool air on Chloe's heat, making the redhead shudder, before taking one long lick through the redheads folds. Chloe releases a strangled moan that becomes more powerful as Beca starts circling her clit. Chloe reaches down, tangling her hands in soft, brown locks and urging her closer.

Beca moves her tongue down to Chloe's entrance, pushing it in as far as she can, before swirling it around. Chloe's moans start to pick up and Beca can tell she's close. She pulls her tongue out and moves back up to her clit, before entering her with a finger.

"Shit, Beca. Faster, shit, harder." Chloe pants out, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Beca adds a second finger, thrusting them at a furious pace. She twists and curls her fingers, finding the redhead's g-spot and sending her over the edge with a load call of her name.

Beca helps her ride out her orgasm, before pulling out and sucking her fingers clean with a smirk. Chloe looks at her through hooded eyes, panting as she tries to catch her breath.

"Holy shit." She finally says. Beca chuckles, before yelping in shock when Chloe flips their positions. Chloe smirks at her and leans down to attach her mouth to the brunettes neck, providing payback for the marks she knows the girl left, before reaching down and unbuttoning Beca's pants. She slides them down Beca's legs with her panties, throwing them on the floor. She reaches up to cup Beca's right breast as she sucks and bites on the left.

After giving Beca's breasts enough attention, she lowers herself down the girl's body. Throwing Beca's legs over her shoulder, she places feather light kisses on the girl's cunt. Hearing Beca whimper she smirks, before taking pity on the girl, as well as losing her own self-control, she takes the brunette's sensitive bud into her mouth, nibbling and sucking on it as she slowly enters her with one finger.

Beca gasps out a slew of curse words at the fast pace Chloe sets, her moans getting louder when Chloe adds a second finger. Beca's hips start bucking uncontrollably, before she's sent over the edge with a moan from deep in her chest. After riding out her orgasm, Beca looks at Chloe.

"Well this went better than I expected. I thought for sure you were going to push me off of you as soon as I started kissing your neck." Beca admits with a small laugh. Before Chloe can answer, Beca's phone goes off signalling a new message.

Beca motions for Chloe to hold on, before reaching to the side of the bed and pulling her phone out of her jeans. She reads the message before looking at Chloe.

"It's my dad. He wants to know when I'll be home." She says.

Chloe debates for a minute, before deciding to go for it. "Why not just stay here? I'm sure I've got some clothes that can fit you. Besides, I kind of want to continue this." Chloe says, cupping Beca's sex for emphasis. Beca smirks before typing out a message to her dad, throwing her phone back on the floor when she finishes. She sits up and pushes Chloe onto her back with a smirk.

The next morning, Beca wakes up to the smell of coffee and the sound of someone humming. She opens her eyes to see a coffee cup on the nightstand and a naked, dancing redhead searching for clothes by her dresser. Beca assumes she just got out of the shower, considering her hair is still wet.

Beca sits there watching Chloe for a few seconds, before speaking. "Go on a date with me."

Chloe jumps a little at the unexpected voice, turning to find Beca looking at her with a serious expression. "Jesus, Beca! You scared the crap out of me!" She yells. After her heart rate slows down, she finally registers the brunettes words. "Date?" She questions.

"Yeah. Like I said yesterday before I jumped your bones, I act the way I do around you because I like you and find you attractive. So I want to take you on a date." Beca says with determination.

Chloe smiles. "Okay."

"Okay?" Beca asks. Chloe nods. "Okay." Beca repeats with a rest of the morning is spent with the girls getting dressed and sharing a few kisses.

When they walk into school together joking, laughing, and Beca so obviously wearing Chloe's clothes, half of the student body and some teachers nearly faint.

When they share a kiss before parting ways, three people do.

 _ **2nd A/N:**_ _ **Well there you guys go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and there should be another one soon. Leave any prompts you might and tell me what you thought. Peace off! Boop!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_1st A/N:_ _Alright here's the new update. Sorry for taking so long, I was studying for exams. But I'm on spring break now until Monday and hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter before I go back to school. But, in order to do that, you lovely people need to leave prompts of what you want to see._**

 ** _Also, to everyone who asked, yes this is still a g!p (wait am I doing that right?) story. With the last chapter I figured it'd work better as two females with female parts (wow I'm really awkward right now.) If you guys want this can be a strictly g!p (?) story or we can switch it up. It's up t what you guys want. Anyways, on with the show!_**

 ** _Okay I lied. I've decided to post little facts that you may or may not know about pitch perfect before each chapter. So, fact 1: the Bellas were originally supposed to have red scarfs and pitch pipe, and the trebles jackets were supposed to be brown._**

 _ **Now, on with the show! Again!**_

* * *

"Chloe!" Chloe hears called out by her mom. She sets aside the homework she'd been working on and head down to the living room. When she enters she sees her mom and dad hurrying about the kitchen, frantically grabbing keys, passports, and phones.

"You called?" Chloe says, watching as her father looks for the keys to the car. After a few seconds of him not finding them, Chloe speaks. "They're on the counter, dad." Her father let's out a sigh after seeing them, before grabbing them and nodding his thanks.

"Honey me and your father just got a call from the company. We've got to head out for a conference soon. Here's some money for food and anything else you might need." Her mom said, gaining her attention. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out two hundred dollars. "We won't be back until either Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. If you want you can have some friends over, but no parties." She says.

"We have to go, hon. I love you, sweetie. We'll see you in a few days." Her father says, giving her a hug before heading out of the door with his and her mother's bags.

"Goodbye, Chlo-bear. I love you." Her mom gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before disappearing out the front door. Chloe pockets the money her mom gave her and heads up the stairs with a smile.

When Chloe reaches her room, she heads over to her nightstand and grabs her phone.

 _Chlo-bear: Hey my parents are out. Want to come over? ;)_

 _xxBecsxx: What's with the winky face weirdo? And idk. Answer me one question first. May I bring booze and/or pot?_

 _Chlo-bear: Why would you need those when you have my awesome self to keep you company?;)and because I like winky faces. Deal with it Mitchell. ;) ;) ;) ;)_

 _xxBecsxx: No I think you're just weird. And because if I'm going to have to put up with the inevitable cuddling and movies then I need something to make it interesting._

 _Chlo-bear: I could find some ways to make it interesting. ;)_

 _xxBecsxx: -_-_

 _Chlo-bear: *Sigh* I guess. But you totally have to play some fun games with me ;)_

 _xxBecsxx: Alright. Be there in ten._

 _Chlo-bear: Bring PJs! You're spending the night!_

 _xxBecsxx: Figured you wouldn't have it any other way, Beale._

Chloe smiles and throws her phone on her bed. She collects all of her school supplies and puts them on her desk before picking up her room. She throws her dirty clothes in her hamper and straightens up her sheets. When she's done she goes over to her movies and picks out a few to watch with Beca.

After she picks out the movies, she goes downstairs to start collecting snacks. As soon as she gets down the stairs, she hears the front door open. Footsteps soon follow before she hears a familiar voice.

"You know, you should really lock your front door, Beale. I could've been, like, a murderer or something." Beca says as she follows Chloe into the kitchen.

"Did you lock it?" Chloe asks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! No way in hell will I ever risk someone walking into my house and killing me!" Beca States indignantly.

Chloe chuckles. She always gets this response, or a similar one, when asking this question. It's part of the reason she refuses to believe Beca's a badass. That and her immense fear of heights and thunder. _Thunder._ Not lighting, the harmful thing, but thunder. The. Noise. "Last time I checked, this is _my_ house." Chloe says, emphasising the word 'my'.

"Meh. I'm here enough times a week for it to be considered my house too. Hell, I spend more time here than my own house." Beca says. "Alright. I have….." Beca starts, setting a bag on the counter. "Some grappa… Am I saying that right? Ah, whatever. I got some of that shit and some Sierra tequila silver. Two of the ten strongest alcohols in the U.S. And for pot, I brought monster." Beca says, referring to her favorite two foot tall bong. "I got some of that fruity pebbles flavored shit that you like, just as a thank you kind of thing for allowing me to stink up your house. Figured if you actually liked it, you wouldn't care about the smell."

"Well, I only care when I have to worry about my parents coming home. They're out of town until Tuesday or Wednesday." Chloe says, grabbing two shot glasses and the alcohol. "Alright, which do you want to do first?" Chloe asks, heading toward her room while Beca follows with her backpack which, Chloe assumes, holds monster and weed.

"I was thinking we take a few hits off this first before doing your favorite." Beca pauses, summoning her inner cheerleader. "Drinking games and gossip! Yay!" Beca's face returns to her deadpanned expression and Chloe can't help but laugh.

"First of all, I don't sound like that." When Beca goes to retort, Chloe glares before continuing. "Second of all, I don't gossip. I tell you things that aren't necessarily any of our business." Chloe says, nodding as if she made a good point. Beca chuckles.

When they reach Chloe's room, Beca goes towards Chloe's bed and pulls out the supplies needed for them to get high. After packing the bong, Beca turns to Chloe. "Would you like to do the first one?" She asks. Chloe shakes her head, motioning to where she's filling their shot glasses. Beca rolls her eyes and lights the lighter, bringing it to the bong to smoke. She takes her hit, and walks over to Chloe while still holding in the smoke. She taps Chloe on the shoulder and, when Chloe turns, motions for her to open her mouth. Wen Chloe complies, Beca leans until their lips are brushing and blows the smoke into Chloe's mouth.

When Beca pulls back, Chloe turns back to the shot glasses, her blush not going unnoticed by Beca.

After about five or ten minutes of smoking, Chloe's starting to get giggly and Beca decides they should switch to drinking. Chloe claps excitedly as Beca gets up and walks to the desk, returning with the glasses and tequila. They clink their glasses together, Chloe giggling slightly as a few drops spill out of the cups, and take the shots.

"Okay!" Chloe suddenly exclaims, startling Beca. "Time for drinking games!" Beca rolls her eyes but turns to face Chloe none the less.

"Which is it this time?" Beca questions, before taking another shot.

"Never have I ever. You know how to play that right?"

"Chloe, we've played that game like ten times already. Of course I know how to play." Beca says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay well do you want to go first? Or should I?"

"You go ahead."

"Alright let me think… Never have I ever fantasized about a teacher." Chloe says. Beca blushes as she throws back a shot. Chloe's brow arches, silently asking about it.

"You have to admit our eighth grade science teacher was hot, okay?" Beca huffs. "Never have I ever sexted." Beca says with a smirk, having accidentally received a few of those messages. (She denies the fact that she didn't actually mind).

Chloe glares, downing a shot. "Never have I ever been caught masturbating." Chloe says with her own smirk, having walked in on the brunette before.

"Bitch." Beca mumbles into her shot glass, earning a glare from Chloe. "Alright, never have I ever had sex with a man." Beca's still smirking, knowing Chloe can't deny having done this. After all, Chloe tells her everything. Beca will never understand why she still tries to win at this game.

"That's so not fair! You don't exactly have the option to have sex with a man because of your condition!" Chloe states, taking the shot nevertheless.

"That's just technicalities." Beca says.

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl?" Chloe asks, not actually knowing the answer to this. To her surprise, Beca doesn't take a shot. At Chloe's questioning look, Beca elaborates.

"Girls are kind of freaked out by Lil' B so the opportunity never arose." Beca says, slightly blushing at the embarrassing information she's sharing.

"What? Becs, those girls are stupid. I mean, first of all you have the chest of the fairer sex and the tool of the men. Who wouldn't want that? It's like everything anyone could want. Plus, you're pretty hung. How big are you again? Nine inches is what you last told me right?"

"Wait, when did I tell you that?" Beca asks with a blush, confused as to when and why she would reveal such information.

"Oh, the last time I got you shit faced. I pried a bunch of information out of you. Like about your stuffed panda Toby that you still sleep with." Chloe states nonchalantly.

Beca's eyes bulge. "Why would you take advantage of my intoxicated state like that? Actually, never mind. You're Chloe. Of course you did." Beca says. Chloe giggles before slamming her hands down, once again startling Beca.

"Okay, I'm bored of this. Movie time. We're watching Big Hero Six." Chloe states, getting up to turn off the light.

"Seriously? An animated movie?" Beca asks as she gets comfortable, setting the shot glass to the side and choosing to drink from the bottle instead.

"Yes, an animated movie." Chloe says as she gets comfortable, choosing to cuddle into Beca's side. She starts the movie before grabbing the bottle from Beca's hand and taking a gulp.

"Hey! You're going to steal my drink when you're making me watch this crap? Nuh uh. I don't think so." Beca says, snatching the bottle back with a smirk.

"Becs, come on. You know you love snuggling with me." Chloe says, reaching to grab the bottle out of Beca's hand.

"The only thing I like about it is the warmth." Beca says, moving the bottle out of the way every time Chloe reached for it. "Leave me alone woman!"

"Never!" Chloe says with a giggle, continuing to reach for the bottle. She moves from her position of leaning across Beca's front to straddling her waist. During all the reaching and messing around, Chloe and Beca fail to realize that Chloe's core is rubbing against her most private area. Lil B notices though, and they soon feel a third party join them.

Chloe notices first, albeit not quite sure what it is. She slowly stops reaching for the bottle before looking down at Beca, who's looking at the bottle triumphantly.

"Hey Bec?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah?" Beca replies, taking the last of the bottles contents into her system.

"What's in your pocket?" Chloe questions, not quite sure what's poking into her.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing in my pocket." Beca says confused.

Chloe frowns, rolling her hips to see if she is in fact feeling something poking her. When she does, she hears Beca let out a strangled moan and realization dawn on both of them. They both flush red, Chloe scrambling to get off of her.

"Shit, Beca, I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind that you have a dick." Chloe says, trying to fight her blush.

Beca clears her throat and swallows before speaking. "I-it's fine. I'll just, um, yeah. I'll be right back." Beca says as she scampers off the bed and runs to the bathroom as best as she can with her little problem.

Chloe decides to get dressed while she waits for Beca to come back. She goes to her dresser and pulls out a tank and some shorts before stripping off her clothes from the day. When she finishes getting dressed, she gets in her bed and under the covers, before grabbing her phone. Looking at the time, she realizes that it's nearly two in the morning. She puts her phone on her night stand and decides to get comfortable while she waits for Beca. Feeling her eyes drifting shut, she decides to close her eyes and before she realizes it she's drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chloe's woken up at around four in the morning by Beca. This is something she's used to happening, considering Beca is a very active and vocal sleeper. There have been times during their sleepovers when Beca would kick or hit Chloe in her sleep or start talking to herself. One time, Chloe remembers clearly, Beca started talking about fishy bacon panties, before punching Chloe in the gut and rolling over. When asked about it in the morning, as always, Beca claimed she didn't remember what it was she had dreamed about. But this time was different. First of all, Beca's never woken Chloe up with soft moan-like noises. Second, Chloe's pretty sure she's never grinded against her in her sleep.

Chloe's about to wake her, not being able to stand how turned on she is, when she hears something.

"Chlo." It's deep and throaty, and probably one of the hottest things she's heard in her life. Chloe decides not to wake her up, and instead carefully turns around in Beca's arms, coming face to face with the sight of a pleasure filled, sleeping brunette. Beca softly moans again and rocks her hips, trying to get a little friction. A frustrated groan leaves her lips as her brow furrows, obviously not having gotten enough. She rocks her hips again. Still not satisfied, Beca speaks again.

"Stop teasing, Chlo." It's a sleepy whimper, but enough to get Chloe to move closer to Beca. Beca rocks into her again, her dick brushing against Chloe's core. Beca let's out a breathy moan and Chloe whimpers.

Chloe feels Beca's hands move to her ass and loses control over her desire.

Instead of doing her normal wake up routine, which is jumping on Beca until she's coherent enough to push her off of her, Chloe reaches down and grabs Beca's cock, lightly stroking while whispering in her ear.

"Becs." It's breathy and light, and Chloe isn't even sure if Beca heard it until Beca whimpers and starts stirring in her sleep. "Becs." She whispers, louder this time but just as husky as the last.

Beca's eyes flutter open and she looks at Chloe, confused as to why she's waking her up. It takes a few seconds to notice the stroking on her cock, and when she does her eyes widen.

"Ch-chlo what are you doing?" Beca asks shakily, not able to hide the pleasure she's feeling as her eyes slip closed and she lets out a soft groan.

"You're a sleep talker, Becs." She says, causing Beca's eyes to fly open. Chloe smirks. "I heard you. And I'm _very_ interested in what you were dreaming about." She says, squeezing Beca's cock harder on the word very. "Mind telling me what was happening?" She groans a little, hers eyelids starting to droop. When she doesn't answer, Chloe speaks again. "Becs, I want to know what you were dreaming about so that I can help you with your little problem down there."

Beca whimpers before speaking. "I-I was fucking you, sh-shit, on a d-desk at school. Ahh fuck, Chlo." Beca's hips buck as Chloe's speed and pressure increase.

Chloe leans forward to whisper in Beca's ear. "Would you like to act out your dream, Becs?" She asks, earning a whimper and nod in return. "Well, we're not at school but I do have a desk. I guess we can make it work." Chloe says before lowering her face to Beca's, starting a list filled kiss. Sweeping her tongue across Beca's lips, she's granted access and she starts exploring the brunette's mouth. She feels Beca's hands raise to her chest, hesitating slightly before squeezing her breasts. Chloe moans into Beca's mouth, causing her to do it again. Chloe's hands resume their motion of stroking up and down Beca's shaft.

Beca's hands move down to the hem of Chloe's tank top, roughly pulling it up and over her head before doing the same with her own. Sitting up, she grips underneath Chloe's legs and lifts her up off the bed to carry her over to her desk. She pushes the books and papers off the desk and sets Chloe down before attaching her mouth to the redhead's neck.

Moving down the redhead's neck and collarbone, leaving dark red marks on her way, Beca reaches behind Chloe's back and unhooks her bra. Sliding the straps down Chloe's arms, Beca removes the garment and throw it behind her.

Pulling back, Beca takes in the beauty of her best friend. Hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, panting, and thin sheet of sweat over her naked torso, Beca can't believe how she still manages to looks so beautiful.

Lowering her head, Beca takes a pert nipple into her mouth while taking the other between her fingers. She swirls her tongue around the nub until it stands erect, before biting down.

She continues this for a few minutes, before switching over and giving the same treatment to the other nub. Reaching out, Chloe unhooks Beca's bra, letting it fall to the floor as she reaches out and begins kneading Beca's breasts. Beca moans before letting go of Chloe's nipple with an audible pop. Reaching down, Beca slowly pulls Chloe's shorts and panties down, sinking down to her knees as she does so. Pulling the shorts all the way off, Beca throws them behind her before placing the redhead's legs over her shoulders. Moving her head forward, Beca blows air on Chloe's glistening core before taking a long, slow lick up her folds.

Chloe's moan is loud, and Beca's thankful that the redheads parents are gone otherwise they'd definitely be woken up. Swirling her tongue around Chloe's clit, Beca starts a fast paced rotation. Chloe's hands fly down to tangle in brunette locks as her hips buck forward with each rotation.

Moving her tongue lower, Beca slips it into the redhead's core and begins to tongue fuck her. After a few pushes of her tongue into Chloe, Beca feels her walls tightening around her tongue before feeling a gush of liquid squirting into her mouth.

Beca helps Chloe ride out her orgasm before moving up to kiss her, letting the redhead taste herself on her tongue. Chloe moans at the taste before pulling back. Reaching her hands out, Chloe begins to push at Beca's shorts and boxers. Taking a step back, Beca pulls them the rest of the way down before stepping out of them. Repositioning herself between Chloe's legs, Beca reattaches their lips, rocking her hips against Chloe's.

Pushing Beca back a little, Chloe speaks. "Wait a minute, Becs." She says.

Panic immediately fills the brunette. "I-I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Are you regretting it? Shit. W-we can forget about it. Pretend it didn't-"

"No no, Beca. I don't regret anything. I was going to tell you to go grab a condom from my nightstand." Chloe says with a small smile.

"Oh." Beca says, before giving a little chuckle. "Okay, hold on a minute." Beca says, giving the redhead a kiss before walking over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom. Walking back over to the desk, Beca opens the condom and puts it on.

"Better?" She asks. Chloe gives a nod before wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her closer and attaching their lips.

Beca runs her fingers through Chloe's wet folds, using the collected liquids to coat her cock. Lining her tip up with Chloe's entrance, she pushes her dick halfway in. She pulls out to the tip before slowly pushing back in, this time all the way, and waits for Chloe to adjust.

After getting a nod from the redhead, Beca starts a slow pace. Their small moans blend together, being the only sounds to be heard in the house.

"Becs, faster. Please." Chloe whimpers, not being able to stand the slow pace anymore.

Beca gives a small moan, becoming even more aroused by the redheads plea, before speeding up her thrusts. Chloe's moans speed up and get louder, signalling that she's close.

Feeling Chloe's walls begin to squeeze her cock, Beca pulls out, earning a whine from Chloe in response.

"Stand up." Beca says in a demanding tone. Chloe feels her arousal spike, and stands up from the desk. "Turn around." Beca states in the same tone, and Chloe can't not obey her. Soon after she turns around, she feels a hand on her back, pushing her until she's bent over the desk. She feels Beca's cock fill her up, immediately beginning a fast, rough pace. All Chloe can do is moan, using the desk as support when her knees give out. Beca wraps her hands around Chloe's thighs, using the new grip to speed up her pace

After a few sharp thrusts, they're both sent over the edge with cries of each other's name. Beca helps Chloe ride out her high before pulling out. When Chloe doesn't immediately get up, Beca begins to panic.

"Chlo? Chlo, are you okay?" All Beca gets in response is an unintelligible mumble of words. "Shit did I hurts you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Shit, shit, shit-"

"Becs, calms down. I'm not hurt, my legs are just weak and I can't get up." Chloe says, voice tired and breathy.

"Oh. Oh! Here, I'll uh, I'll carry you to the bed." Beca says, walking over to stand next to Chloe. "Okay, uh, I'll just- no that won't work. Umm, maybe if I… No that won't work either. Oh! There we go." Beca says, awkwardly fumbling to get Chloe up. After finally picking the redhead up, Beca walks over to the bed and sets her down. Laying down next to her, Beca pulls the covers over themselves. Chloe snuggles into Beca, the brunette putting an arm around the redheads back.

After a few minutes of silence, Chloe speaks. "So, uh, does this mean anything for us?" She questions quietly.

"Well, duh." Beca says, getting a large smile from Chloe.

"Yeah?" Chloe asks in excitement.

"Yeah. It means we had sex with each other." Beca says with a smirk, earning a smack in the stomach from Chloe. "Kidding, kidding. I don't know, what do you want it to mean?" Beca asks shyly.

"I don't know. We can go on a date or something. See what happens." Chloe says with a small smile.

"Pretty sure that's the opposite order of what's supposed to actually happen." Beca says with a chuckle, before letting out a large yawn. "Welp. I'm going to bed. Kiss goodnight?" Beca asks. Chloe gives her a smile before giving her a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Becs." Chloe says, earning no reply other than soft snores from the brunette.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe's woken up to someone tapping on her shoulder. Opening her eyes expecting to see a brunette, she instead comes face to face with her mother's face. Chloe goes to speak, but her mom quiets her, pointing to a sleeping Beca. The older woman points to the hallway behind her, and Chloe nods. After the door shuts behind her mom, Chloe gets up and puts some clothes on, before quietly making her way out of her room.

Once the door is closed, her mother speaks. "Care to explain yourself?" She asks with a stern tone and raised eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't invite her over for that. We were just hanging out and, I don't know maybe it was the alcohol, but it just happened. Not that I regret it or anything. I mean, I've liked her for a while. But I swear it wasn't my plan to do that last night." She says with a worried tone, not noticing the small smile threatening to show on her mother's face.

"Honey, calm down. I'm not mad, and honestly not really surprised. Although it wasn't on the top of the list of things I wanted to see when I walked into your room this morning." The older woman says, unfolding her arms and letting her smile show on her face.

"What're you even doing back? I thought you wouldn't be home for a few days." Chloe asks.

"Oh, the meeting got canceled. Something about the head of the board getting robbed by his maide." She replys. "Alright, go wake Beca up. I'm making pancakes." And with that, the older woman starts her desent down the stairs.

* * *

 ** _2nd A/N: Well there you go! I'm not sure if this is exactly what the person who left the prompt had in mind but this is kind of what happened. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Don't forget to leave prompts and I'll try to get another one done soon. 'Til next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**1stA/N:** **Alright! Here's the next chapter. Told you guys ID try and post a few more. I'm not exactly sure if this follows the original plot but I like the way it turned out.**_

 _ **Fun fact: The movie that Beca and Jessie watch in Pitch Perfect was originally supposed to be Say Anything rather than The Breakfast Club.**_

 _ **Another fun fact: This movie ruined the song "don't you (forget about me)" because it somewhat crushed my dreams for Bechloe. But I'm not giving up on them! There's still fanfiction and pitch perfect 3.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, babe. I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? My parents are going to be gone all weekend." Chloe says with a wink as she walks up to Beca.

Giving the redhead a chaste kiss, Beca responds with a guilty expression. "Sorry, Chlo. I have to work on that demo with Emily after school today. But maybe I can swing by after we're finished?" Beca replies, grabbing all of her stuff from her locker.

Sighing, Chloe nods. "Yeah, I guess. I'll just be home, thinking of you, maybe invite my tiny robot over." Chloe says, referring to her vibrator that Beca absolutely despises.

"Don't you dare touch that thing or it's going in the garbage disposal. You're only allowed to use that for your cramps while you're on your period." Beca says with a grumble.

"I never agreed to that rule." Chloe says with a smirk.

"Agreed to what rule?" A chirpy voice says from beside them, making the two girls jump a little.

"Jesus Christ, Emily. You scared the shit out of me." Beca says, clutching at her chest as she tries to slow her heart beat down.

"Sorry." Emily says with a concerned expression. "Hey, Chloe!" Emily says, waving at the redhead.

"Emily." Chloe says with a small smile and nod.

"Are you ready to go, Beca? I have to be home by six for dinner with the family so we won't have as much time today." Emily says.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll see you later tonight, Chlo. Love you." Beca says, and with a short kiss, her and Emily are off towards her car.

"You look like somebody kicked your puppy." Chloe hears from behind her.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Chlo?" Chloe turns around to find her two best friends, Aubrey and Stacie.

After looking around, Chloe turns back to her friends. "Can we go to my house and talk about it? I don't want anybody to overhear." Chloe asks.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Stacie says, grabbing Aubrey's hand and taking her to her car as Chloe goes to her own.

Chloe gets to her house and walks inside, Aubrey and Stacie walking in shortly after. Chloe goes into the kitchen to get a snack before walking up to her room with the two girls following her.

"So what is it, Chlo?" Aubrey asks concerned.

Chloe picks at her apple before answering. "Do you think Beca would ever cheat on me?" Chloe asks quietly.

Stacie and Aubrey look at each other before the brunette speaks. "You're talking about your Beca?" Chloe gives her a 'duh' kind of look. "Chlo, I'm not saying this because she's one of my best friends, but Beca wouldn't have the heart to cheat on anyone. You know that's how her parents marriage ended. Besides, she thinks the world of you. I mean, she was pining after you for three years before she finally got the balls to ask you out."

Chloe gives a small smile, remembering how awkward Beca had been when she asked her out. "What brought this up anyways?" Aubrey asks and Chloe looks at her before looking back down at her apple.

"It's just, she's been spending so much time with Emily lately. I mean today, I invited her over for basically all day sex and she turned me down to work on that demo with Emily. Beca never turns down sex." Chloe throws her hands up in exasperation. "Am I just not enough for her anymore?" Chloe asks, feeling her eyes start to water.

"You know what you need to do?" Stacie asks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh god." Aubrey groans, already having an idea of what the brunette might suggest.

"Babe, hush. This is, like, life saving advice here." Stacie says, blindly swatting her hand in Aubrey's direction. "Okay, so what you need to do is.."

* * *

Beca and Emily are sitting in her room when her phone buzzes. "Hold on a minute." Opening her phone, Beca sees she has a text from Chloe. Smiling she opens the message.

 _Chlo-bear (4:15pm):_ _Hey baby. I miss you :( what time does Emily leave so you can come over? ;)_

 _Becs (4:16pm):_ _Miss you too babe. I'm dropping her off at her house at around 5:30. Can't wait to see you ;)_

 _Chlo-bear (4:16pm):_ _Can't wait to see you either ;) alright well I'm going to get set up for tonight ;)_

 _Becs (4:17pm):_ _Do I get any hints on what may be happening?_

 _Chlo-bear (4:17pm):_ _Make sure Lil' B is prepared. That's all you're getting ;). See you later becs._

Beca smirks a little before slipping her phone back on the nightstand. Emily looks up at her with a small smile. "Chloe?" She asks.

"Yeah, she wanted to know when I'm coming over. Told her I'd be there after I dropped you off." Beca replies, shifting so she in a more comfortable position.

"Does she know what we've been doing? Like, have you told her what's been happening?" Emily questions, squirming a little at the cold that's hitting her skin.

"No, I don't think she's ready to know just yet. Besides, we're just testing things out right now. No need to tell her if nothing comes out of this." Beca explains. Beca smirks before speaking again. "Now, where were we?" Beca asks, earning a small smile from Emily.

* * *

"Alright, here's everything you need. You know how to use all of it right?" Stacie asks, setting two bags down on the counter.

"It's not rocket science, Stace." Chloe says, going through the bags to make sure she got everything. "Alright, how much do I owe you?" Chloe asks, grabbing her wallet.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Chloe. The guy at the store owed me a favor so I cashed it in." Stacie says.

"Alright well it's five now. I need to go shower and set up everything." Chloe says, grabbing the bags off the counter.

"Alright, we'll see you later, Chlo." Aubrey says as she gives her friend a hug.

"Yeah. And you better tell us if this works, although it won't be too hard to tell." Stace says as she also gives the redhead a hug. She shows them out before running up to her room to get ready.

* * *

"Chlo?" Beca calls out as she walks into her girlfriend's house. Getting no reply, she starts making her way upstairs. "Chloe?" Beca calls out again as she reaches the top of the stairs. Once again, she gets no reply so she makes her way to the redheads room.

Opening the door, Beca stops in her tracks as her jaw drops. The redheads room is lit by candles, and she can make out the faint outlines on handcuffs on all four corners of the bed.

"Oh, shit." Beca says, taking a step further into the room. "Chloe?" She calls out once again, looking around the room to try and find the redhead.

A few seconds later, she feels arms slip around her waist, a body pressing into her back and lips pressing against her neck. Leaning back, she lets out a small sigh.

"What took you so long? You should've been here like twenty minutes ago." Chloe says, beginning to pull Beca's shirt above her head.

"There was some construction so I had to take the long way to her house." Beca says after they get her head out of her shirt. She tries to turn around, but Chloe keeps her in the same spot.

"I almost started without you. I think you should be punished for making me wait so long." Chloe states, unhooking Beca's bra and letting it drop to the floor. Beca let's out a soft groan, trying once again to turn around. "Nuh uh. No lookin yet." Chloe says, reaching down to unbutton and unzip the brunettes pants. Pulling her pants and boxers down, Chloe reaches in front of Beca's face.

"Really, Chlo? A blindfold?" Beca asks with a small chuckle, trying to hide just how much she's turned on even though it's impossible because of her current state of dress or lack thereof.

"Yup. You keep blowing me off for Emily, we barely talk outside of school, and you left me waiting here for twenty minutes." Chloe says, guiding the brunette over to the bed. "Now, you're going to take the punishment I give you."

Laying Beca down, Chloe quickly handcuffs both arms and legs to the bed. "Well do I have to keep the blindfold on?" Beca asks in exasperation, although she's turned on to no end.

"That's part of the punishment. You're not aloud to see anything that's happening." Chloe says as she starts kissing down the brunettes body.

Quickly reaching Beca's groin, Chloe takes her hard cock into her mouth and starts a fast pace. Beca's moans are loud and mixed with the clanking of metal as Beca tries to grab Chloe's hair, only to be stopped by the cuffs.

When Chloe feels Beca starting to shift her hips up as best as she can and hears the brunettes becoming louder and quicker, she pulls back to prevent the orgasm that she knows is about to hit.

"Shit, Chlo, why'd you stop." Beca asks with a slight whine, shifting her hips to try and gain some relief.

"I told you, you're being punished." Chloe says, moving so she's straddling Beca's lap right below her cock. She starts grinding into Beca's lap, making sure her wet core comes into contact with Beca's hard shaft with every movement.

Beca feels her orgasm quickly approaching once again, and tries to hide it from Chloe as best as she can in hopes of being able to get off. Chloe, knowing Beca all too well, is able to tell that she's close by the ragged breathes coming from the brunette. Stopping her motions, she once again earns a whine from Beca.

"Chlo, please. I feel like I'm about to explode." Beca begs.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Have you learned your lesson?" Chloe asks, lightly rocking her hips against Beca's.

"Shit. Yes, Chloe, I've learned my lesson. I'll stop blowing you off for Emily and I won't make you wait anymore. Now please just fuck me." Beca begs once again, and Chloe smirks.

Taking off Beca's blindfold, Chloe reveals her naked form. Beca moans, feeling Chloe guide her cock to her entrance. Chloe lowers herself onto Beca's cock, adjusting to the fullness once she's fully in.

Starting a slow pace, Chloe rocks up and down on Beca's shaft, moaning with each thrust. Picking up her pace, Chloe feels herself rapidly coming closer to the edge.

"Chlo, uncuff me. I want to be able to touch you." Grabbing the key off of her nightstand, Chloe uncuffs Beca's wrists before handing the key to the brunette and allowing her to uncuff her legs as she continues to ride her cock.

After a lot of difficult struggling, Beca finally uncuffs her legs and she throws the keys on the floor. Gripping Chloe's thighs, Beca flips them so she's on top. She puts Chloe legs on her shoulder, earning a new thrusting angle and a sharp, loud moan from Chloe. After a few hard thrusts, Chloe goes over the edge with a call of Beca's name, Beca following soon after.

After riding out their highs, Beca collapses next to Chloe on the bed, panting as the redhead snuggles into her side.

There's a few minutes of silence before Beca speaks. "Do you really not like me hanging out with Emily?" She asks quietly.

"It's not that I don't like you guys hanging out. It's just that I feel like we haven't had much time with each other since you started this demo thing with her. And I get it, you love your music and you want it to be perfect, but I just feel like she's replacing me." Chloe says with a soft sniffle at the end.

"Hey, Chlo, look at me." Beca says, guiding Chloe's face to look at her. "Nobody could ever replace you, baby. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Not even my music. And I promise I'll make more time to hang out with you." Beca says, kissing Chloe to try to convey how serious she is.

Chloe pulls back with a small smile. "I love you, Becs."

Beca gives her a broad grin, glad that Chloe's not sad. "I love you too, baby. Now I have something to tell you." Beca says, becoming nervous. She looks away, trying to figure out how to tell the redhead.

Chloe notices the shift in the brunette's attitude, and quickly becomes worried. "Hey, babe, what is it? You can tell me anything, okay?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Beca locks eyes with Chloe. "Okay, so you know how we planned for you to go to school here in Atlanta while I went to L.A. t start trying to make a name for myself and we tried the whole long-distance relationship thing?" Beca asks nervously. Chloe gives her a slow nod, mind already running rampant with all the possible things Beca might say next. "Well, Emily and I haven't exactly been working on a demo for L.A. for me." Chloe's face quickly becomes stone hard, thinking of all the negative things that the two could've been doing while they were together. "We have actually been making a few demos to send out here in Atlanta." Beca says, and Chloe feels a grin threatening to split her face. "And today, right before I came over, I got an email from a producer from Residual Heat. They said I can start after graduation next month." Beca finishes, now mirroring Chloe's broad smile.

"Oh my god, Becs! This is amazing!" Chloe says, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and peppering kisses all over her face. "You know what this calls for?" Chloe asks after pulling back.

"Hmm, what's that?" Beca asks with a lazy smile.

"Celebratory sex." Chloe says with a small smirk.

"After a nap, please. You kind of wore me out with that round." Beca says, pulling Chloe's head back down to her chest.

Chloe chuckles. "Okay. Goodnight, Becs. Love you.

"Love you too, Chlo. Goodnight." And with that, they both drift off with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

 ** _2ndA/N: Alright, there you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave reviews._**

 ** _If anyone loves cute lesbian lovey-dovey kinds of ccouples, you guys should check out nothisisliving on YouTube. I swear those two are like relationship goals to the max._**

 ** _Til next time!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**1st A/N:**_ _ **Alright, here's my new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do while writing it.**_

 _ **... Still sounds fucking weird.**_

 _ **Fun fact: Beca's father's name is Francis. You're welcome.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

Chloe sits nervously, waiting for her name to be called. Her leg bounces as she glances around the small room, looking at all the women. They all seem calm, as if they've been here plenty of times.

Chloe never thought she'd be here. She was perfectly set on becoming an exotic dancer or teaching underprivileged children how to sing, whichever paid the most. Her plan never accounted for her to not get any of the jobs she'd applied for.

That's why she's here now. Where might here be?

A porn company.

Not having a job means very little income, so she's currently five days late on rent. When looking for a way to make money quick, the top non-illegal result was a porn video.

"Chloe Beale." Chloe's bouncing and frantic looking immediately stops and she looks towards the man who just called her name. He motions for her to follow him, so she stands and makes her way towards him. He leads her down a hallway to an office and takes a seat behind a big, mahogany desk. Chloe sits across from him, and begins to nervously ring her hands together.

"Alright, Chloe, why are you here?" The man asks, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Chloe clears her throat. "Uh, well, I'm currently unemployed and needed to make money fast so I can pay my rent." Chloe explains, looking the man in the eye.

"You do realise that as soon as your face is out there on porn sites that it'll be very hard to get a professional job, correct? Not many companies and places that are supposed to maintain good images will want to hire you." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do understand that. My plan was to become an exotic dancer anyways, so maybe they'll be more willing to hire me afterwards. Who knows, maybe I'll even like this and continue to do it." Chloe explains.

"Alright, well first we'll have to go over a few things." He says, shuffling through some papers. He grabs one and a pen, before looking back at Chloe. "Okay, first you'll need to get a recent STD test. So anything over thirty days old won't work."

"Oh, I already got one the other day. I have it here in my purse." Chloe says, reaching into her purse and pulling out an envelope. The man takes it and grabs it's contents, looking over it before nodding and putting it back. He writes something on his paper and looks back at Chloe.

"Alright, we need to know what you're willing to do. Here's a list of different things, just cross out whatever you're uncomfortable with." He says, handing her a paper and pen.

Chloe takes the items and looks down, crossing out very few things. She hands the paper back to the man. He looks at the paper, reading what she's crossed out. He looks back with a raised eyebrow. "Not one for receiving or inflicting pain I take it?"

"I can't handle much pain and don't like hurting others." Chloe says.

"Alright, well, be here Monday at ten in the morning. We'll have you set up and you'll find out what is you're doing then. If you don't like it, then you can leave but don't expect to try and come back." He says, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you on Monday." Chloe says, shaking his hand before leaving.

* * *

On Monday, Chloe rolled up to the same building at nine forty. She walks inside and goes to the front desk.

"Hello, ma'am. How can I help you today." The receptionist asks, giving a small smile.

Chloe returns the smile. "I have an appointment for ten a.m." Chloe says.

"Alright, what's your name?" The woman asks.

"Chloe Beale." Chloe responds, watching as the woman types her name into the computer.

The woman turns to Chloe with a smile. "Okay, I'm going to call for someone to come escort you."

"Thank you." Chloe responds with a smile, moving to sit and wait.

Two minutes later, a tall brunette walks up in front of Chloe. "Mrs. Beale?" She asks.

"Oh, it's Ms." Chloe says, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Well, I'm Stacie Conrad. Follow me and I'll show you to the room you'll be in." She says, leading Chloe away.

They reach the room and walk in, Chloe looking around at all the equipment. She's shown to a dressing room coming off the filming room, revealing the man who interviewed her.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Beale. Are you ready?" He asks, giving her a warm smile.

"Uh, no. I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to do, I wasn't told." She says, confused.

"Oh, right! My mistake." The man says, giving a small chuckle and shake of his head. "Stacie, go get Beca."

"Yes sir." She says with a mock salute, walking back out of the dressing room.

"Okay, so on your sheet, you only crossed off the things that include pain. You didn't cross off any specific genders or anything, so we gave you Beca." Just as he finishes, Stacie walks back in accompanied by a small brunette woman. "Chloe, this is Beca. Beca, this is Chloe." Beca and Chloe shake hands, Beca looking the taller woman up and down with a smirk.

"She's my newbie?" Beca asks, not taking her eyes off the redhead.

"If she decides to stay, yes she will be your newbie. If not, we'll find another one. Now, Beca will tell you what you'll be doing. I expect you two to be ready within the next half hour." And with that, he's out the door, followed closely by Stacie. When the door shuts, Beca motions to the couch in the room.

Taking a seat, Chloe takes in the shorter woman's appearance. She's wearing an unbuttoned flannel with skinny jeans and combat boots. Chloe thinks she's pretty hot and decides she's probably going to be more up to staying if she gets to work with her every time, though she's confused by the small bulge she swears she sees in the woman's crotch area.

She interrupted from her thoughts by Beca speaking. "So, what makes you want to do porn?" Beca asks, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge before sitting next to Chloe.

"Oh, uh, I need to pay rent and this seemed like the quickest non-illegal way to make money fast." She says, shifting in her seat slightly. "So, um, what're we doing, exactly?" She asks.

"Oh, right. Well, basically, I'm your yoga instructor and I fuck you in a few yoga positions. To put it bluntly that is." Beca says casually, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh. Okay. Um, does that mean we're using a strap on then?" Chloe asks nervously.

Beca smirks. "We don't need a strap on, babe." When Chloe's face becomes one of confusion, Beca grabs her hand and leads it to her crotch. Unbuttoning her pants, Beca places Chloe's hand on her boxers. Chloe's surprised when she feels a semi hard penis.

Eyes widening, Chloe turns to Beca. "Is that a, uh, you know?" Chloe's confused by her inability to speak, and unconsciously berates herself for her bumbling ineptitude.

Beca chuckles. "Yeah, it's a you know." She says with a smirk. "What, do you not want to do this anymore? 'Cuz boss man won't reassign you to a different video. He'll kick you out on your ass." Beca says, releasing Chloe's hand and buttoning her pants.

"No, it's not that. I just was surprised is all." Chloe responds, giving the brunette a small smile.

"Alright, well, here's what you'll be wearing." Beca says, standing and walking over to a costume rack. She grabs a very small pair of pants and a sports bra. Walking back over to the couch she hands the items to Chloe. "Get dressed and I'll tell you what's supposed to happen." Instead of leaving like the redhead expected, Beca sits back down on the couch.

"Like, in front of you?" She asks.

"You do realise I'm going to see you naked in a little bit anyways, right?" Beca asks with a raised brow. Chloe blushes, before standing to dress. She turns with her back to Beca and begins to strip. "Alright so basically we're going to do yoga and you're 'having trouble' so I 'help' you. Well you probably know, you've seen porn."

"Actually I don't watch much porn." Chloe says, pulling on the sports bra.

"You don't?" Beca asks. Chloe shakes her head. "Huh. Well, a lot of porn is terrible so I understand. Most of its scripted anyways." Chloe pulls up the shorts and turns around. Beca gives her a once over. "Good. Perfect fit."

"Beca, I can barely feel my thighs." Chloe deadpans.

"They'll be off soon enough. Now come on. I need to get dressed and you need to be told what to do." Beca says, walking out of the room with Chloe.

Chloe walks over to the cameraman while Beca goes to her dressing room. "Hi. I was wondering where I'm supposed to go and what to do." She says.

"Okay so you're going to do three different poses." The man says, showing Chloe a few pictures of yoga poses.

Chloe notices how each one has it so there's ample room for someone to fit between her legs or they can stand directly behind her.

"You're doing the downward facing dog, the cat and the frog." The man explains pointing to each picture as he lists them off.

Chloe looks over her shoulder when she hears a door shut, seeing beca walk out in similar clothing to her."Okay, thank you." She says, making her way over to the brunette.

"So, which ones are we doing?" Beca asks, readjusting her shorts.

"Downward dog, cat, and frog. They don't sound very appealing." Chloe says with a grimace.

Beca chuckles. "Alright, you ready?"

"I think so. All I gotta do is pretend nobodies ever going to see this and there aren't any cameras in here." Chloe says with a nervous chuckle.

"Trust me, red. It's more arousing knowing people are and will be watching." Beca says with a wink, before walking over to the camera man.

"Okay, Chloe, you go out that door and we're going to film you walking in. Beca, you just, I don't know. Just stand somewhere I guess?" The cameraman says, and Chloe's confused.

 _He doesn't even know where he wants her to stand? Isn't he a professional?_ Ignoring her thoughts, Chloe walks out the door.

A few minutes later she gets signalled to walk in. Deciding to set her stuff down first, Chloe walks over to a wall and puts down her bag before making her way to Beca.

"Hi, are you my yoga instructor?" Chloe asks with a smile.

Beca smirks while looking Chloe over, noticing the way the redhead crosses her arms pushes out her chest. "Yeah, you must be Chloe." She says, reaching out a hand.

Chloe grabs the hand with a smile, noticing it's warmth. "Yep, that's me." She says with a bright smile.

"Okay, well we're going to start with a few stretches." Beca says, and begins to lead Chloe into a few stretches. Chloe makes sure to make her ass sticks out as much as she can with each stretch that allows, noticing the growing smirk on Beca's face every time she does.

When they finish with stretches, Beca stands sideways in front of Chloe. "So we're going to start with the downward facing dog." Beca says, moving to show Chloe how to do it. "You're going to hold it for about five minutes." She adds, coming back up from the pose.

Beca motions for Chloe to do the pose, so she bends in half and has her hands touch the floor. She leaves her back arched a little instead of having it straight, so that Beca has to "help" her.

"No, no your back needs to be straight, Chlo." Beca says, walking in a slow circle around her.

"Like this?" Chloe asks, not improving her posture much.

"No. Here, let me help you." Beca says with a small smirk, moving to stand behind Chloe. Beca runs her hands along Chloe's back, adding pressure to help straighten it out. She subtly grinds her hips against Chloe, her semihard cock rubbing against the redheads core.

Chloe let's out a small moan, her eyes slipping closed. She feels herself becoming wet, embarrassingly fast. "Like this?" She asks in a weak, breathy voice.

"Yeah, just like that. Now you have to hold it." Beca says with a smirk. After a few seconds, Beca grinds into Chloe again a little bit harder. Chloe's moan is louder this time, and Beca feels a stirring in her pants. Gripping Chloe's hips, she massages the flesh while rocking her hips against Chloe, adding more pressure each time.

She reaches one hand around to Chloe's front, slowly moving upwards towards her breast. Taking the supple flesh in her hand, she begins to need it while her other hand moves towards the front of Chloe's shorts.

Slipping her hand inside the constricting cloth, Beca runs her fingers up and down the redheads folds. She smirks at all the wetness she feels. "Damn, baby, you're soaked." She husks, finding Chloe's clit and applying pressure.

Chloe's only response is a loud moan as she buck her hips back into Beca's groin. Smirking, Beca looks at the clock.

Chloe whines as she suddenly feels Beca's hands leave her body, and the grinding stops.

"Why'd you stop?" She pants out.

"Five minutes is up. New position." Beca says, moving back to her position in front of Chloe. Chloe sits back on the balls of her feet and watches as Beca gets into position, still trying to calm her breathing.

"Alright, here's the cat. I want you to get into position now." Beca says, standing back up and moving next to the redhead. Chloe gets on all fours. "No you have to lift your head up, and arch your back in not out." Beca says. Chloe lifts her head and arches her back, but again doesn't do it correctly.

Beca sighs before kneeling behind Chloe. She leans so her front is pressed against Chloe's back, adding a sharp thrust once she's fully laid down. Chloe moans, feeling her arousal coming back full force.

Beca arches her back, forcing Chloe to do the same. "Now, hold it." Beca says, her hand moving to resume it's position in Chloe's pants. She wastes no time in attacking mher clit, setting out a fast, rough pace.

Chloe's moans fill the room as her hips move in time with the brunette's fingers. "Shit, Beca, faster." Chloe begs, letting out a moan as Beca does exactly that.

The contact briefly stops and Chloe's worried the five minutes are up again, but she soon feels two small hands pulling mher shorts and panties down.

As soon as the shorts are to her knees, Chloe feels the brunette's hands move back to her core. Without warning, two fingers are thrust into the redhead and they begin a fast pace. Chloe let's out a moan that's a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

A few thrusts later, Chloe feels herself teetering on the edge. She just needs _one more-_ just as that thought enters her brain, contact once again stops and she lets out a whimper of protest.

"Last position. The frog" Beca says, getting in a position that immitates a frog. "Chop chop, Chlo."

Before getting into position, Chloe removes her shorts, hoping it'll help her reach climax faster if she doesn't have to worry about pants being in the way. She gets into position and Beca immediately reprimands her.

"Your legs aren't far enough apart." She says, moving to stand behind her. Once behind her, Beca slips out of her shorts, revealing her nine inch cock standing at full attention.

Kneeling in between Chloe's legs, Beca pushes the redhead's legs further apart before laying on her. Feeling the brunettes hard cock run through her folds, Chloe lets out a whimper.

"Beca, please." She begs.

"Please what, baby?" The brunette asks innocently, peppering kisses along the back of Chloe's neck.

"Please fuck me. God dammit, please fuck me already." Chloe begs.

Beca smirks against her neck, before harshly biting down. Chloe let's out a pained his, before moaning as Beca soothes it over.

Reaching down, Beca grabs ahold of her cock, and runs it through the redheads slick folds. Lining up the tip, Beca slowly slips the head of her penis into Chloe's entrance before pulling back out.

Using the wetness on the tip of her cock, Beca slowly spreads it across her shaft before slowly slipping back in, this time going halfway. Pulling back out, Beca repeats her earlier actions before slipping back in all the way.

Chloe moans at the feeling of being so full, and rocks her hips back against Beca. Groaning, Beca begins pumping in and out of the redhead, going faster and harder with each thrust. Reaching up, Beca grabs a fistfull of Chloe's hair and pulls. Chloe moans at both the pleasure and pain, as her head follows the pull.

"Look at me." Beca commands, Chloe's eyes shooting open at the harsh command. "Do you like this baby? Do you like it when I pound into your tight pussy with my huge cock?" All Chloe can do is moan in response as she fights to keep her eyes open. "I want to watch you cum, baby. I want to watch as I fill you with pleasure." The brunette says, before capturing Chloe's lips with her own.

The kiss is heated, and only serves to bring Chloe closer to the edge. Breaking away with a moan, Chloe opens her eyes and lock them with Beca's.

"I-i'm going to c-cum." She pants out between moans.

"Come for me, baby." Beca husks into the redhead's ear. With one last sharp thrust, Chloe goes over the edge, not once breaking eye contact with Beca. Beca's quick to follow, releasing her load into Chloe's trembling pussy. Beca helps Chloe ride out her ogasm, sharing a slow, sloppy they've rode out their orgasms, Beca drops her head onto Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe's startled a few seconds later when she hears the camera man yell cut. Remembering where they are, she blushes. Beca chuckles.

"What?" Chloe asks in disbelief.

"That was quite a show you put on. I noticed some of the men, how would you say it? Readjusting themselves during the shoot. Plus, I talked dirty. It's a weird thing, I feel mortified just thinking about it." Beca explains, standing up to retrieve her shorts.

"Well, it was pretty hot at the time, but looking back on it it sounded pretty funny." Chloe says with a chuckle and a small smile, also standing to grab her clothes. They both make their way to their separate changing rooms to get changed.

When Chloe finishes, she exits the room a finds Beca waiting for her. "Hey, Beca, whats up?" Chloe asks.

Beca fidgets for a moment before locking eyes with Chloe. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? Just to get to know each other, and so I can hopefully convince you to stay as my regular." The brunette says with a wink.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't know if it'd be professional for you to go on a date with your student, miss yoga instructor." Chloe jokes, making her way to the managers office.

Beca smirks. "Isn't it a little too late to be worrying about professionalism, my little student?" Beca jokes back.

"Give me a minute." Chloe says when they reach the door to the managers room.

Walking in, Chloe walks to stand in front of the manager. Looking up, the man smiles. "Hello, Chloe. Are you guys done?" He asks.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave but I wanted to ask you if I could work here. Like, perminatly." Chloe asks.

"Ah, so she was able to get to you too. I knew it would work." He says with a smirk, pulling out a stack of papers and a small envelope.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks confused.

"Oh, well whenever I want someone to stay, I give them Mitchell. She always gets them to stay." He explains.

"Then why doesn't she have a regular person like other porn stars do?" Chloe asks.

"She says they get boring after a while. Which is weird. Usually she comes in immediately after the first shoot with them, but she hasn't stopped by yet." He says thoughtfully. "Oh well. Alright so sign this. It's basically saying you agree to all of this and if something bad happens, you can't sue us." He takes the pen and signs. "Alright and here's your pay for today. Be here at the same time tomorrow, and if Mitchell doesn't say anything you'll stick with her." He says.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe says, putting the envelope in her purse and walking out.

"So, about that date?" Chloe asks as she steps out of the room. Beca smirks before leading Chloe to her car.

* * *

 _ **2ND A/N:**_ _ **There you go. Now, I've obviously never made porn or anything before so, this might not be exexactly what goes down. Oh well.**_

 _ **Dont forget to leave prompts! I need them if I'm going to write. You guys didn't leave me that many on the last chapter so I'm running out. And if I run out that means no more writing. So leave some prompts you amazing specimens. Peace off!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _ **Okay guys, ladies, and other creatures, here's the new update. Just a forewarning, I've never done triple treble before so, in the wise words of Emily Junk, lets not be dicks about it. Anyways...**_

 _ **Fun fact: no diggity was never in the script.**_

 _ **I don't think I would've enjoyed the movie without that cringe-worthy scene. (I only cringe because in embarrassing moments, whether it's mine or not, I cringe. And you gotta admit Beca running up there and rapping with none of the other girls backing her up is pretty embarrassing). So on with the show!**_

* * *

"Hey, babe?" Beca calls out to Chloe from the living room.

Walking from the kitchen, Chloe drops down on the couch next to her girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Did Jack call you?" Beca asks, referring to their boss.

"Becs, how long has it been since he called one of us after calling the other?" Chloe asks with a smirk.

"Well, he wants to know if we want to do a video." Beca begins slowly.

"Isn't that what he always wants?" Chloe asks with a chuckle.

"Well, this is a different kind of video." Beca says. Chloe's eyebrows furrow, so Beca continues. "He wants us to do a video together, obviously, but he also wants to, uh, have us take a newbie for this one."

"So, like, a threesome?" Chloe asks.

"Yes." Beca says, but quickly continues. "But we obviously don't have to. If you're uncomfortable at all, I'll call him and tell him we don't want to. I'm sure he'll-" Beca's cut off by Chloe giggling.

"Becs, were you shown my application sheet? I never crossed off threesomes. Don't you think he wouldn't have called if I did?" Chloe says with a small smile.

"Well, I didn't know if maybe you would've changed your mind after we became a couple." Beca says.

"Oh, that'll just make it better. We'll be experiencing it together. I've always wanted to share experiences like this with my lover." Chloe says.

"Don't say lover. Chloe, it's the twenty first century. Shouldn't you be saying things like bae?" Beca asks.

Chloe laughs. "Whatever, I couldn't think of another word to say. Anyways, when are we doing the video?" Chloe asks.

"Hold on, I'll text Jack and ask." Beca says, pulling out her phone and sending out a message to their boss. The reply was almost immediate. "He says tomorrow. Wow, short notice much?" Beca asks to herself.

"Alright, well, I'm going to shower." Chloe says, standing up. When Beca doesn't get up after her, she stops. "Are you going to join me?" She asks in a suggestive smirks before standing, following the redhead to the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, Chloe and Beca walk hand in hand towards the filming room. When they walk in, they see a blonde talking to the manager.

"Where are they?" They hear the blonde ask.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. LA traffic is bad at this time of morning." The manager says shakily, slightly terrified of the blonde.

"They better be here soon. I thought you said they were professionals?" The blonde replies angrily.

Beca clears her throat, making their presence known. "Sorry we're late. There was an accident on the way, so we had to take a detour." Beca explains, shifting uncomfortably.

"Whatever, when are we going to get started?" The blonde asks.

Before Beca can answer, Chloe speaks. "Hi! My name's Chloe and this is Beca. What's your name?" She asks, trying to make small talk to calm the blonde down.

"It's Aubrey. Can you answer my question now?" Aubrey asks, slightly calmer but still a little angry. _What?_ The blonde thinks to herself.

"Well, usually Beca and I sit and talk before shooting. Just so we know what exactly we want to do so it's not awkward fumbling in here. So, can we go to the dressing rooms?" Chloe asks.

The blonde nods, so Beca leads the way to the dressing rooms.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the three women leave the dressing room, all in different clothing, and make their way to the center of the room. The room is set up to resemble a bedroom, so they know there won't be much acting to do.

"Alright, you guys ready?" The camera man asks. Getting a nod from the three, he starts recording.

Beca reaches out to Chloe, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her into a kiss. It starts off slow, but quickly speeds up. Soon they're grabbing at each other's clothes, trying to erase the barriers between them.

Remembering there's a third person, Chloe blindly reaches out to her left to grab onto Aubrey. Latching onto her arm, Chloe pulls Aubrey in as she breaks the kiss with Beca. Beca looks confused before the blonde and redhead start a heated kiss, and Beca remembers the woman was there with them. Beca attaches her mouth to the redhead's neck, leaving marks from sucking and biting.

After giving Chloe's neck attention, Beca switches to Aubrey's neck and gives it the same treatment. Beca listens as aubrey and Chloe's moans echo through the room, feeling her cock grow harder each time.

Beca steps back to strip, leaving just her boxers on. When Chloe Aubrey notice her absence, they look to their left to see the brunette standing there. Her hand disappears in the waistline of her boxers, and they see the clear motions on the brunette stroking it roughly. Looking back at each other, they both strip down. When they're fully naked, Chloe goes and lays on the bed as Aubrey walks over to Beca. Dropping to her knees, Aubrey pulls down Beca's boxers to reveal her nine inch cock.

Trying to swallow through her suddenly dry throat, Aubrey moves her head forward until she directly in front of the head. She takes an experimental lick from the base to tip, before taking the head into her mouth. Beca moans as her eyes squeeze shut, and her hands fly to Aubrey's blonde locks, tangling in them and giving a little tug.

Aubrey obeys the silent command, and begins bobbing her head up and down on the brunette's cock until she's taking the entire length in her mouth. Beca's moans increase along with Aubrey's pace until she's thrown over the edge, her grip tightening painfully in Aubrey's blonde locks.

After swallowing all of Beca's load, Aubrey stands and is pulled into a heated make out with the brunette. Beca pushes Aubrey onto the bed with Chloe, both of them coming to realise the redhead had been touching herself the entire time.

Crawling up the bed, Aubrey kisses Chloe as Beca stands next to the bed stroking her cock back to life. Aubrey slowly trails kisses down Chloe's jawline and neck, sucking and nipping as she goes. Chloe's soft moans grow louder as the blonde takes her right nipple into her mouth, kneading the left as she does.

After giving both breasts the same treatment, Aubrey continues down Chloe's body until she reaches the redheads core. She blows softly on the redheads glistening core, before taking a long lick through her folds.

Chloe moans loudly at the contact, gripping the back of Aubrey's head to push her closer. Aubrey attached her mouth to Chloe's throbbing clit, sucking and occasionally nipping at the swollen bud.

After getting her cock to stand at full attention again, Beca climbs on the bed behind Aubrey. She lifts the blonde's ass a little higher and spreads her legs apart to give her room to enter her. Pushing one finger in, Beca starts a slow pace before adding a second.

Feeling Beca's fingers inside of her, Aubrey moans against Chloe's clit, the vibrations causing the redhead to get that much closer to the edge. Moving down to the redhead's entrance, Aubrey pushes her tongue in as far as it can go and begins tongue fucking her while her fingers take up the task left by her tongue.

When Beca's satisfied with both the wetness and how Aubrey's stretched out, Beca removes her fingers before lining her cock up with Aubrey's drenched core. Slowly entering, Beca waits for Aubrey to adjust before setting a slow pace.

Aubrey's moans increase in pace and intensity, in turn causing Chloe's to as well. Beca can tell they're both close by the way Aubrey's walls begin to clench around her member and how Chloe's moans are picking up their pace and loudness. The brunette speeds up her pace, trying to bring all three of them to the edge.

After a few more sharp thrusts, Aubrey's sent over the edge with a long, high pitched moan. Chloe follows soon after, the vibrations against her core being her final straw. Beca releases last, before helping aubrey and herself ride out their high.

Pulling out, Beca flips down next to the duo and Chloe immediately attached their lips, in a heated make out. Aubrey sits up, allowing Chloe to roll on top of Beca. She begins grinding down slightly, her wet core rubbing against Beca's rapidly hardening dick.

When Chloe feels Beca's member standing at full attention, she breaks away from the brunette's lips and looks at Aubrey's.

"Aubrey." Chloe says, getting the blondes attention. She points at Beca, "I'm going to ride her cock while you ride her face, okay?" The redhead asks, while simultaneously lining Beca's cock up with her entrance.

Aubrey nods before moving over to Beca. Leaning down, Aubrey kisses her hard and needy before breaking apart. She throws a leg across the brunettes shoulder, before moving so her core is directly over Beca's mouth but not yet touching it.

As if planned, though it wasn't, Aubrey lowers herself so she's sitting on Beca's face at the same time that Chloe takes the full length of Beca's dick into her core.

Beca moans at both the feeling of being in Chloe, and the sweet taste of Aubrey's slick folds. Aubrey grips the headboard in her hand for support, before rocking her core against Beca's mouth.

Moaning at the sight of the two, Chloe begins a fast pace riding Beca's cock. Beca moans loudly, the vibrations causing Aubrey to moan as she picks up her pace.

Beca grips at Chloe's hips with her right hand, using the extra help to pound deeper and harder into Chloe each time the redhead comes down. Lifting her left hand up, Beca begins rubbing fast circles on Aubrey's clit as her tongue moves in and out of the blonde.

Beca's thrown over the edge, releasing her load into Chloe as she lets out a gutteral moan. Aubrey's thrown over next, her walls clamping down on Beca's tongue as her head flies back, releasing a long cry of Beca's name, Chloe doing the same soon after.

After riding out their high, both girls flop down beside Beca, Chloe on her left and Aubrey on her right. Chloe kisses her lazily, moaning at the taste of the blonde on her lips, before breaking apart to kiss Aubrey.

Breaking the kiss with Chloe, Aubrey leans down to kiss Beca, before laying down to catch her breath. All three a startled moments later by the director yelling cut, all of them having forgotten he was there.

Beca crawls over Chloe to stand, before helping both women up from the bed.

"Nice work, Aubrey. You should stay, I know Stacie would love to get her hands in you." Beca says with a smirk.

"Don't you mean on?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"Oh, no I definitely mean in. She's very picky about her partner's, but with your skills she'd definitely keep you around as her regular." Beca says, throwing her shirt over her head.

"Oh, I definitely want a try with her." They heard a third voice interrupt them, before seeing a tall, leggy brunette walk in.

"Hey, Stace. Were you watching again?" Beca asks, shaking her head at her friends antics.

"Becs, you know I always watch when there's a newbie here. It's how I scout for my next victim." She says with an evil glint in her eye, eyeing Aubrey up hungrily.

"Well, I'm sure if she stays you can ask Jack for a go with her. Now, me and Chloe have to go. We're having dinner with her parents tonight." Beca says, beginning to talk out of the room with Chloe.

"Wait, you two are dating?" Aubrey asks curiously.

"Yup! Me and Becs have been dating since our first video together." Chloe says excitedly. "See you later!" She says, walking out of the room and leaving a slightly confused Aubrey with Stacie, who's trying to get into the pants that the blonde has yet to put on.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Alright, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Don't forget to leave prompts for me and tell me what you thought. Peace off, awesome nerds!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_** ** _Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately I've just been really stressed out, and sick. But not p fear, here's the new chapter. I'm sorry tthatthis ones a little shorter than the rest but stress kind of brings along writers block._**

 ** _Fun fact: the burrito scene was inspired by a real life event. Kay Cannon was jogging in college when her then boyfriend, in a van with other guys, threw a burrito at her._**

 ** _Just thought I'd let you know. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

 _Chlo-Bearxx: Hey Becs, can you come over? I'm bored and was looking for something fun to do ;)_

Beca groans as she reads the text from her girlfriend, thorough disappointed. Not with Chloe, but with her recent grounding due to her failing a test.

 _Little Badass: Sorry babe but I got grounded for failing that anatomy test. Dad won't let me leave the house unless it's for school._

 _Chlo-Bearxx: Damn that sucks. Hm… maybe we could improvise?_

 _Little Badass: What'd you have in mind?_

The response isn't immediate, which confuses Beca because Chloe always responds lightning fast to Beca's messages, even before they started dating. When Beca hears the chime of her phone, she fumbles to unlock it.

 _Chlo-Bearxx: Well, we have two perfectly transparent windows that just happen to be right across from each other, and two working cell phones. Wanna see what we can figure out? ;)_

Beca feels blood rush to her groin at the implied proposal. Though they had that little stint in the bathroom at school, they'd never masterbated to each other while the other watched. Beca's train of thought is broken when she hears titanium playing, automatically knowing it's Chloe. Swiping accept, she puts the phone up to her ear.

"So, what do you say, Becs? Wanna give it a go?" Comes Chloe's husky voice.

Beca groans and nods, before remembering Chloe can't see her. "Yeah, just tell me what to do."

"Get up and lock your door." Chloe says in a demanding tone. Feeling more aroused by Chloe's demanding nature, Beca stands and walks to the door. Locking the lock she makes her way back to her desk.

"Okay now what?" Beca asks.

"Now, get something to sit or lay on and put it in front of the window and open your curtain." Chloe says, and Beca hears some tussling on the other end.

Grabbing her desk chair, Beca moves it in front of the window before opening the blinds. The sight she's met with makes the strain in her pants unbearable. There's Chloe, sitting on her bed, completely naked with her hand playing with her- Beca assumes- wet heat and her legs spread so Beca has the perfect view.

"Shit, Chlo, you're going to be the death of me." Beca groans.

"Well, I hope it'd be a pleasant death. Now, sit back and enjoy the show." And Beca can actually hear the wink that she knows the older girl sent her way. Not taking her eyes off her girlfriend, Beca sits and watches as Chloe sets her phone on the nightstand and scoots to the head of her bed- Beca's really glad that she moved her bed in front of the window after they started dating- and spreads her legs as far as she can.

Beca's reminded of the strain in her pants as she watches Chloe move her hand to her breast and squeeze, as well as hear her moan through the phone. Placing the phone between her shoulder and her ear, Beca undoes her pant, pulling them and her boxers down enough to free her throbbing cock. Grabbing the phone with her right hand, Beca lightly grips her cock with her left. Starting a slow stroke, she watches, and listens, as Chloe moves her hand down her body, inching closer and closer to her core.

When Chloe's hand finally reaches her clit, Beca hears a long, drawn out moan. Putting the tiniest bit more pressure, Beca strokes her cock in time with Chloe's moans. Beca watches Chloe's eyes slip closed as she moves her hand lower until she reaches her entrance. When Chloe pushes two fingers into her core, Beca tightens her grip on her member, stroking to the pace of Chloe's fingers.

Beca's so lost in watching her girlfriend pleasure herself, that she doesn't hear the nock on the door. She comes crashing back down when she hears her father's voice from the other side of the door.

"Beca?" He asks.

Beca hits the mute button on her phone. Clearing her throat, she answers. "Yeah, dad?"

"Hey, I got called in for a conference at the school. I won't be back until around ten, so I left some money in the kitchen for take out or groceries." He says, looking at his watch to see how much time he had to get there.

"Okay, love you. See you tonight." Beca replies, wishing he would leave so she could continue.

"Alright, see you later kiddo. Love you." And with the, Beca hears him retreating down the stairs. Going back to her previous motions, Beca suddenly gets an idea. Smirking devilishly, Beca checks to make sure Chloe's eyes are still closed before grabbing a condom and putting it on. Standing up, Beca redoes her pants before making her way out of her room.

Going downstairs, she heads out the door and over to Chloe's house. Thankful that the door was unlocked, Beca silently made her way up to Chloe's room, stripping of her flannel, tank top, and bra on the way. Walking into Chloe's s room- _seriously what is with this woman and leaving doors unlocked?-_ she quietly removes her jeans and boxers. Making her way to the bed, Beca removes Chloe's hand from the space between her legs, instead positioning herself there. Attaching her lips to Chloe's, Beca guides her cock into Chloe's glistening core. Chloe moans, trying to spread her legs further apart.

Wrapping her arms around Chloe's legs behind her knees, Beca pulls her cock out to the tip before roughly slamming back in. Chloe throws her head back as she releases a gutteral moan. Beca repeats her actions, going faster and harder each time.

"Fuck, Beca, harder. God, fuck me harder please." Beca smirks at Chloe's desperate voice, adding even more force behind each thrust. Chloe's moans are long, high pitched noises that Beca's never heard come from the girl.

Pulling out, Beca earns a whine from Chloe. "Hey, no complaining. You're going to do what I want you to do. Now turn on your side." Beca says in a demanding tone. Chloe quickly obliges, turning on her side and looking questioningly at Beca.

Beca smirks before lifting Chloe's leg and putting it over her shoulder. Lining herself up, Beca roughly re-enters Chloe, continuing her earlier pace.

The new position does wonders, getting new angles to thrust at, earning noises from Chloe that Beca's never heard. Soon enough, Chloe sees stars behind her eyes as her vision goes black, and she's hit with the hardest orgasm she's ever had. Beca continues thrusting, quickly building Chloe back up.

"Shit, Becs, I cant- ah- i-i can't. It's too mu-" Chloe's cut of by her second orgasm, releasing a piercing cry as she's sent over, Beca following close behind. Beca helps her ride it out before pulling out. Removing her condom, Beca throws it in the trashcan next to the bed.

Noticing the sound of Chloe whimpering, Beca turns to her worriedly. "Shit, baby did I hurt you?" Beca asks, slightly panicked.

"No, no, that was the best orgasm, or rather orgasms, that I've ever had. It's just, shit, I'm really sore." Chloe says with a breathles chuckle and a sleepy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, babe." Beca says with a sad expression.

"Hey, it's fine. They say the best sex always leaves you sore, so it's nothing to worry about. That was definitely top ten in the best sex category." Chloe replies, yawning at the end.

"Top ten? I don't even get number one? Who the hell is number one? Wait, who the hell is in the top ten?" Beca asks, slightly jealous that someone pleasured her girlfriend better than her.

"Becs, calm down. You and Tom are the only two people I've slept with and he has a baby penis remember? You fill every spot in the top ten. Now shut up and cuddle with me. I'm tired." Chloe says, reaching out to Beca like an impatient child.

Beca smiles before wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling the blanket over them. "Love you, Chlo." Beca mumbles into the back of her neck, already feeling drowsiness beginning to take her.

Chloe smiles. "Love you too, Becs." And they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, sorry it's so short. But don't forget to leave prompts and I'll try to update as fast as I can._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ _ **Okay, hey guys sorry this one took so long, I'm preparing for final exams right now so it's been pretty hectic. But here's your new update. Once again it's kind of on the short side but like I said I've been busy so I haven't had much time to write. But, if you leave me prompts I'll try to get another one out soon. Exams are in two weeks so after that I'll try to add at least three more as soon as schools out. So leave prompts!**_

 _ **Fun Fact: Many of Fat Amy's scenes weren't even scripted, many of them being the scene with Bumper. They weren't even supposed to portray a love story or anything like that, that's just simply what happened with their improv. Brittany snow even said that they'd be trying to stay cool because rebel would go on twenty minute tangents that had them doubled over in laughter by the end of the take.**_

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Running out of the front door, Beca pauses just long enough to lock it before all but sprinting to the car. Throwing her suitcase in the already open trunk, she slams it shut before jumping into the front seat and quickly driving off well above the speed limit.

"You know, Becs, if you'd have just listened to me and packed last night, we wouldn't have to worry about whether or not we'll make it there by tomorrow night." Chloe says from the passenger seat, lazily flipping through a magazine.

"I will have none of your sass. You know I had to have that demo done by last night if you wanted me to spend the fourth with you and your parents." Beca says, getting onto the highway leading to Tampa.

"You had all week, Becs. Not trying to fight, just stating a fact." Chloe replies, shutting her magazine. Grabbing Beca's iPod, she plugs it into the car radio and puts it on shuffle. "Ooh, I love this song!" Chloe exclaims after hearing the opening chords to Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco.

Beca smirks, beginning to sing in her smooth alto voice.

 _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me I don't look the same_

Chloe smiles, before harmonising with her seamlessly.

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky_

 _With the best of the best_

 _Put my heart on my chest_

 _So that you can see it too_

They continue singing, laughing as the song ends and transitions into Titanium.

"Oh, god. Not this song. I can't listen to it without having scarring memories of a perverted redhead barging into my shower come back to me." Beca says teasingly with a chuckle.

Chloe smirks. "Who does this redhead think she is? Barging into my girlfriend's shower. Did she have a better body than me?"

Beca laughs. "Definitely not, babe. Nothing could compare to your body."

They both laugh, before Chloe's eyes droop seductively. "You know, Becs," Chloe starts with a husky voice, her hand traveling up Beca's leg to her groin. "I wasn't lying when I said this song really builds." She finishes, hand rubbing teasingly on her girlfriends member through her jeans.

Beca's breath hitches. "Oh yeah?" Beca asks shakily.

"Yeah. I could always," Chloe's hand moves to the hem of Beca's jeans. "Demonstrate it for you." She finishes, her hand moving to pop open the button in Beca's jeans.

Beca grabs Chloe's hand, stopping her attempt at starting something. "As much as I would love to, and trust me, I'd really fucking love to, I'm driving so I can't." Beca explains, moving Chloe's hand back to her side of the car.

Chloe sighs, sitting back in her seat. "Fine." Chloe says, before getting an idea. "I guess I'll just have to show you some other way." Chloe says, reaching for Beca's iPod again. She puts Titanium on repeat, before sitting back again and undoing her pants.

Pulling them down slightly, Chloe slips her hand between her legs, teasingly stroking her wet core to the beat of the song, imagining it was Beca.

When she lets out a soft moan, Beca looks over curiously, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head at the sight in front of her. "Chloe, what are you doing!?" Beca asks incredulously, her eyes flickering from her girlfriend to the road and back again.

Instead of answering, Chloe applies more pressure to her bundle of nerves, releasing another moan. Increasing her pace, Chloe moans out Beca's name, before slipping her nimble digits down to her entrance and pushing one in. She releases a low moan, instantly matching the pace of the song as Beca's name falls breathlessly from her lips.

Taking in her surroundings and noticing they're on a nearly deserted part of the highway, the last car seen about thirty miles back, Beca pulls into the dirt land, going a little further in and parking. Leaving the car on, she turns the radio volume up before getting out of the car.

She walks to Chloe's side, yanking the door open before leaning in and attaching her mouth to Chloe's as she removes her hand from it's position and helps her out of the car. Shutting Chloe's door once more, Beca lifts the ginger to she's sitting in the frame of the open window.

She pulls away from the gingers lips, and begins roughly making her way down Chloe's neck, leaving bite marks in the areas she knows the redheads parents won't see. (" _What? I'm horny, not stupid." "Becs, my parents don't care." "Yeah, that's what they all say and then you wind up dead in a ditch." "Oh, quit being dramatic.")_ When she reaches the redheads pants, she slowly pulls them down, leaving a trail of kisses down the redheads thigh.

After removing her pants, Beca moves back up to kiss Chloe. Requesting entrance, Beca moves her tongue into the redheads mouth, exploring it with her tongue. Unbuttoning her pants, Beca pulls them down just enough to free her throbbing member.

She runs her hand through the redheads folds, smirking at the wetness she feels, before using the wetness to coat her cock. "You ready?" Beca asks, already lining her tip up with her entrance.

Chloe bites her lip and nods, before feeling Beca slowly enter her. Her eyes slip closed as she feels the throbbing intensify tenfold at the feeling of being so full. She lets out a long moan as Beca pulls back out to the tip, before pushing back in.

She quickly matches her thrusts to the beat of the song, speeding up along with it and thrusting harder at each sharp note. Chloe's quick to reach the edge, trying to hold out as long as she can in order to keep feeling the immense pleasure.

As the song reaches its chorus for the third time, Chloe can no longer hold back her orgasm. Beca had making each thrust sharper than the last since the second rotation, and Chloe was sent over the edge, literally seeing pitch black and stars.

When she came back to, Beca was slowly thrusting into her, helping her to ride out her orgasm. Chloe pulled her into a lazy kiss, having spent all her energy on that orgasm.

"Are you guys okay over there?" Their kiss is interrupted by a deep voice. Beca pulls back with wide eyes, looking over Chloe to see a car parked by the road and a man making his way towards them.

Chloe looks at the man with a dazzling smile. "Yeah, we're fine! We were just taking a break from our road trip and decided to stop and enjoy the scenery." Chloe replies happily, gesturing to the mountains.

The man stops about fifteen feet from the car. "Are you sure? I heard screaming."

Chloe blushes and remains quiet, so Beca speaks. "I just proposed. She said yes." Beca replies, smiling.

The man smiles. "Oh, congratulations." He replies. "Okay, well then I'll just be on my way. I wish you the best of luck in your marriage." He says, turning and making his way back to his car.

After the man drives away, Beca pulls out and chuckles. Chloe looks at her with a smirk. "So, we're engaged now?" She asks.

Beca shrugs. "Well, if you want then I guess so." She replies, pulling a box out of her pocket. Chloe's eyes widen in shock. "I was going to wait until the fourth, but I mean, that's too cliché for me anyways." She says with a smirk.

Chloe busts into a huge grin, and Beca's afraid her face might split in half from the intensity of it, before she captures Beca's lips with her own.

When they pull apart for air, Beca slips the ring onto the redhead's finger. "Come on fiancée. We need to tell your parents the good news." She says, before helping Chloe out of the window and walking to the drivers side. With one last kiss, Beca starts back down the highway towards the Beale's home.

* * *

Alright. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave prompts. WE OUT!


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _ **Alright guys, as promised here is post one of three. Now, I don't have the other two typed, but I do have an idea for them so by Sunday,m maybe Monday at the latest, I'll have the next two out.**_

 _ **Funny story: as I was typing this, I accidentally hit an emoji ttwice, and it was one of the laughing while crying emojis. Anyways, it wouldn't let me erase it no matter what I tried and I found it kind of ironic cuz it was like the emojis were laughing at my failed attempts to erase it so hard that they were in hysterics.**_

 ** _Fun fact: The first time we here Emily sing in pp2, she was actually singing live. For some reason the recording wouldn't work so she had to do it live._**

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the show-er story? Eh whatever, enjoy!**_

* * *

Walking through the Bella's house, Beca comes to a stop in front of Chloe's door. She knows the woman's relaxing and the rest of the Bella's are gone, so this would be the best time to speak to her, but she can't seem to be able to lift her hand to knock. She feels as though her whole body is made of lead, unable to move a single limb. Feeling a small bead of sweat run down the back of her neck, she mentally berates herself for being so nervous.

Slowly lifting her fist, she knocks quietly three times. Hearing a soft 'come in', she turns the knob and enters the dimly lit room. The only light comes from the setting sun and the soft glow of Chloe's laptop, where she's most likely watching a movie. Slowly walking over to Chloe's bed, Beca hesitantly takes a seat at the foot of it.

Beca opens her mouth to speak, hesitating slightly before blurting out; "Will you pretend to be my girlfriend and go with me to my cousin's wedding for the weekend?"

Chloe's head shoots up with a surprised expression, and Beca kind of regrets not taking a slower approach. Chloe quickly pauses her movie before setting her computer aside and sitting up with her legs crossed.

She furrows her brows for a second before speaking. "Before I answer, can you explain a little?" She asks, not opposed to the request but wanting to know the reasoning.

Beca sighs, running her hand through her hair and looking down at the floor. "Okay, so you know I have a different anatomy than most people, obviously, but you also know how long it's been since I've dated." Beca explains, referring to her girlfriend, Monica, from high school. They broke up shortly after graduating, Monica not being able to handle her anatomy.

Chloe nods her head with a small smile, and Beca continues. "Well, they're always trying to set me up with all of these girls every time I go back to visit, and half of them are crazy." Beca finishes, her expression growing more worried with each word that passes through her mouth, not taking a single breath until she's done.

"I think you might be exaggerating there a bit, Becs." Chloe says with a chuckle.

"No I'm not, cuz I went on a date with one and she was already talking about what it'd be like if we were married with kids. She already had four kids in mind. Two boys and two girls, hopefully one set would be twins, named Alec, James, Ashley so we can call her ash for short, and Taylor. She wanted them to have my eyes and her hair. Like what? Who already has that planned on the first date?" Beca asks with a confused expression.

Chloe pauses. "Well, good thing you haven't taken me on a date." She half-jokes. Beca glares. "Okay, so maybe they are a little crazy. But, Beca, how would this even work? They know we're best friends and have been since third grade." Chloe points out.

"My parents have always had this idea that me and you would eventually date, so they wouldn't even bat an eye." Beca says with a shrug. At Chloe's questioning look she explains. "They maybe kind of know about us losing our virginity to each other?" She says nervously, making it sound more like a question.

Chloe's eyes widen and her mouth drops. "What?! How?! They were gone that night!" Chloe says, on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Chlo, relax. They're completely fine with it. And they know because, I don't know I guess they forgot something at home and when they pulled in they saw your car in the driveway. They decided to come upstairs and say hi, but when they got up there they realized we were…. Preoccupied. At least, that's what they told me." Beca explains.

"So, they heard us having sex and didn't do or say anything about it?" Chloe questions, and Beca nods. "What the hell? If they were my parents it would've been like the Spanish Inquisition." Chloe says with a roll of their eyes, before getting a look of realization. "Is that why my parents started buying me condoms?"

Beca laughs at this, because, yeah, her parents told Chloe's parents. "Yeah, probably. Guess they didn't realize it was a one time thing. Anyways, will you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't seen momma and poppa Mitchell in ages." She says with a smile.

Uncharacteristically, even with Chloe, Beca launches forward and pulls Chloe into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says, planting kisses all over Chloe's face. After accidently planting one on her mouth she lets go. "Sorry." Beca says embarrassed, her face quickly turning red.

Chloe laughs, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Beca's lips. "It's fine. Nothing we haven't done before. Plus, we'll probably have to do it a few times this weekend anyways." She says, leaning back and resuming her previous position with her laptop on her lap. "Wanna watch a movie before we pack?" Chloe asks.

Beca groans but lays down nonetheless, Chloe snuggling up to her soon after. "What are we watching?" Beca asks.

"It's called Lucky Number Slevin. Don't worry, it's not predictable." She says, pressing play.

* * *

"Chlo, are you ready to go?" Beca yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, give me a second!" Chloe yells back, and Beca hears few cabinet doors opening in the bathroom.

Beca rolls her eyes at her friend's procrastination regarding packing her bathroom supplies. "Where are you and the ginger going?" Amy asks, appearing from the kitchen a few seconds after her voice.

"We're heading home for the weekend. My cousins getting married." Beca explains.

Amy nods, but still looks confused. "Why's Chloe going? Oh, are you guys dating?" She asks, not giving Beca time to answer before shouting, "Everybody! Bloe is a go! I repeat, Bloe is a go!"

"Amy, Amy stop! Bloe is not a go!" Beca says, cutting off Amy's excited shouting. "Chloe and I grew up together, she's been my best friend since I was six and she was ten. She's basically a part of my family, of course she's going." She explains, deciding to leave out the part where she's pretending to be her girlfriend for the weekend.

Amy furrows her brow. "Huh. I thought you guys met our freshman year? Eh, whatever." She says with a shrug, before walking up the stairs.

A few seconds after Amy disappeared, Chloe comes down the steps with her carry-on in hand. "What was all that yelling about?" She asks with a confused expression, heading out the door with Beca following close behind.

"Just Amy being Amy." Beca says, walking towards their waiting taxi. Chloe throws her bag on top of the others in the trunk, before shutting it and getting in the backseat with Beca.

* * *

Three hours later, the plane lands in Tampa, Beca and Chloe grateful to finally get off the plane. ("Dude he's a pilot, how was the plane ride that terrible? I thought I was going to die." "It's called turbulence, Becs."). After getting their stuff from baggage claim, they head outside and hail a taxi, telling them the address of Beca's childhood home.

Stepping out of the taxi, Beca goes to the trunk to grab their bags. When Chloe reaches in to grab her own, Beca smack her hand away. "OW! What was that for?" Chloe asks, rubbing her now burning hand.

"Sorry. If you're my girlfriend then that means I have to get your bags. It's the chivalrous thing to do." Beca explains, pulling the last bag out of the trunk and shutting it. She walks up to the drivers window, handing him the money she owes. After he counts it, he pulls away, and Beca walks back to the bags and grabs them.

Walking into the house, Beca hears absolute silence. "Huh, that's weird." Beca says. She walks a bit further into the house. "Mom?" She calls out.

"In the kitchen, honey!" Her mother calls out.

"Okay, I'm just going to take our bags upstairs." Be says to Chloe, heading upstairs and towards her old room. She sets the bags down inside and turns around, only to be startled by Chloe standing right behind her. "Holy shit, dude. You scared the shit out of me." She says, clutching her chest and trying to steady her heart beat.

Chloe giggles. "Sorry, I just figured you'd want to see your mom's face when you told her we're 'dating'." She says, putting quotations when she says dating.

"Whatever, weirdo, let's go." Beca says, linking her finger with Chloe's and walking down the steps.

Walking into the kitchen, they smell the delicious aroma of cinnamon rolls being baked in the stove. "Wow, Ms. Mitchell, it smells great in here!" Chloe says excitedly, causing the other woman to jump and turn to them with wide eyes. She breaks into a huge grin, before hurrying across the floor to scoop the redhead into a hug.

"Chloe, dear, how are you doing? What are you doing here? And how many times have I told you, you're practically my daughter, so either call me Diane or mom, but none of that Ms. Mitchell crap." Diane says, releasing Chloe and looking her up and down. "My, you've gotten so big since I last saw you. Is college life treating you well?"

"Ma, calm down and let her answer your other questions before giving her new ones." Beca says with a roll of her eyes, unconsciously grabbing Chloe's hand once more.

Diane notices the motion, and her eyes widen again. "Oh my god, are you guys finally dating?! Oh, I'm so excited, I want all the details!" Chloe snaps her head to Beca with a worried expression. They never talked about a story to tell them what is she supposed to say?

At Chloe's look Beca shrugs, silently saying ' _that's all you, dude'._ Chloe glares at her before looking back at Diane. "Sure! How about we head to the living room? My feet are killing me.?￢ﾀﾝ Diane nods, grabbing a plate of fresh cinnamon rolls and heading to the living room with the two women.

Sitting down on the love seat, Chloe cuddles into Beca's side as the brunette puts her arm around her shoulders, neither one understanding why it feels so natural. Diane sets the plate down on the coffee table, before sitting across from the two with a smile.

"So? How'd it happen?" She asks, and Beca swears she seconds away from clapping like a fangirl whose otp just got engaged.

Chloe smirks. "Well, it kind of all started her freshman year. I was at the booth for the Bella's, you know about them right?" She asks, and Diane nods. "Okay, well I was with my other best friend, Aubrey, trying to recruit new members, and I saw Beca wandering around aimlessly. When she got closer, I got her attention and tried getting her to join. She lied to me though, and said she doesn't sing." Chloe says, pausing to turn and glare at Beca.

"Hey, not my fault I didn't want to be in a club with a controlling blonde." Beca says, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Anyways, I knew she was lying, so I decided to kind of pester her about it. I couldn't find out where her dorm was, and she refused to tell me-"

"Because I knew you were going to pester me about it." Beca interrupts.

Chloe smacks her. "Shut up. Anyways, I couldn't find her dorm, so I decided to wait until I eventually saw her on campus. Skip forward about a month, I was in the shower." Chloe continues, her smirk returning as she turns to Beca and sees the look of horror on her face. "I suddenly heard an amazing voice singing my favorite song." She says, throwing a wink at Beca and making her blush. "So, I decided to see who it was, and there was little Beca, cute as can be. She was obviously horrified though." She says with a chuckle. "But yeah, after that it kind of built up until a little earlier this year when she finally got the balls to asks me out." Chloe finishes, chuckling a little at her unintended pun.

"Awe, that's so adorable. And slightly creepy." Diane says with a chuckle.

Chloe laughs, leaning forward to grab a cinnamon roll, biting into it as she leans back. Feeling a hand under her chin, she turns so she's facing Beca.

"You got a little something here." Beca says, using her thumb to wipe off the cream on her face, before sitting it in her mouth and sucking it off. She smirks at Chloe's blushing face before turning towards her mom. "This is really good, like always." She says, leaning forward to grab one for herself.

* * *

They talked for a few more hours, catching up in each other's lives, before deciding to catch some sleep for the big day tomorrow. Walking into her old bedroom, Beca drops down onto the bed with a groan.

"Why am I so tired? I didn't do anything today." Beca asks, her eyes shutting and not opening them.

Chloe chuckles, shutting the door before making her way to her bags. "C'mon, Becs, we need to get ready for bed." She chuckles again when Beca begins grumbling from the bed again, before heading to the bathroom to do her nightly cleanup routine.

About ten minutes later, as Chloe's finishing brushing her teeth, Beca comes stumbling into the bathroom with her clothes and toiletries in hand.

"Jeez, Becs, you look like the walking dead." Chloe says, spitting her toothpaste out in the sink.

Beca glares. "Gee, thanks." She deadpans, stripping off her shirt. Just as she's about to put o her sleep shirt, she looks in the mirror and sees Chloe staring at her chest. She smirks. "I hear that pictures last longer, Beale." She says, throwing her shirt over her head and pulling it down her body.

"Is that an invitation?" Chloe asks with a smirk.

Beca looks at her, shocked, before looking in her bag for her makeup remover. "Well, if you want." Beca says nonchalantly, and Chloe pauses before slowly starting to reach to her left for her phone. Pulling her phone up, Chloe pulls up the camera.

"Lift up or take off your shirt." Chloe says, causing Beca to furrow her brow at her bag in confusion.

"What?" Beca asks, turning her head towards Chloe. Seeing Chloe pointing her phone at her with her eyebrow raised in expectation, Beca realizes what she's talking about. "Dude, no!" Beca says, reaching for Chloe's phone only to have it pulled out of her reach.

Chloe looks at Beca with a smirk with her eyebrow still raised, this time in challenge. "You said if I wanted to i could take a picture. I want, so therefore I shall. Whether we do this the easy way or the hard way is your decision." Chloe says, before making a motion with her hand to signal Beca to take off her shirt.

Beca looks at Chloe in utter disbelief for about ten seconds, before she hears that same sigh she heard from her in the shower her freshman year. She knew what that sigh meant, it was her 'i can wait all day' sigh.

Rolling her eyes, Beca reached down to pull her shirt back over her head. Chloe squealed happily, before once again pointing the camera towards Beca.

Refusing to make eye contact, Beca looked at the shower curtain, memorizes a small section before Chloe finally finished. Quickly throwing her shirt back on, Beca grabbed her face wash, putting it on her face before looking in her bag for her toothbrush.

Setting her things aside, Chloe looked over at Beca. Noticing her odd behavior, Chloe furrowed her brow. "You okay, Becs?" She asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said, pulling out her toothpaste and putting it on her toothbrush before putting it in her mouth.

"Are you sure? Wait, is it because of the picture? Becs, if you want I'll delete it. I was mostly just trying to see if you'd do it anyways." Chloe says, pulling out her phone and going to her pictures.

"No, Chlo, it's fine, I promise. I just, I never really let anyone take a semi-naked picture of me before." She says, gently pushing chloes hand back down.

Chloe looks hesitant, but nods anyways. "Alright. And I promise nobody will see it. Well, except for me when I run out of diddle material." She says with a wink, laughing when Beca's eyes widen comically. "I'm kidding, Becs. Now I'm going to lay down. See you in a few." Chloe says, planting a kiss of the corner of Beca's mouth before sauntering out of the room, leaving behind a very red Beca.

Five minutes later, Beca walks out of the bathroom, about a little awkwardly, and made her way to the bed. Climbing under the covers, Beca shifts around to try and find a comfortable position on the small single bed.

"Becs, stop fucking moving around." Chloe says groggily, having been on the brink of sleep.

"Sorry, it's just this damn bed is too small for the both of us. And that's saying something, cuz I'm tiny." Beca says, continuing to shift around.

"For fucks sake." Chloe says, reaching behind her and grabbing Beca's arm, pulling her so that they're spooning. "Better?" All she gets in return is a small squeak. "Good, now go to sleep." Chloe says, deciding not to say anything about what she feels poking her back.

* * *

The next day, everything is hectic. There are men, women, children, dogs, almost everything on the planet running around the house. The adults are trying to make sure everything is ready, the children are? ﾟﾘﾂ trying to make sure everything's messy, and the animals are just being, well, animals.

As soon as Beca enters the downstairs area, she wants to go back up to the quiet, crazy-less upstairs. Turning around she's stopped by a harsh looking Chloe, and she begrudgingly make her way downstairs to help out.

* * *

They don't make it to the church until three hours later, just before the reception starts. They hurry inside quickly taking their seats near the front.

The reception seemed to last forever in Beca's eyes, and she was practically bouncing with joy when it came time for the after party. Once they arrived at the party, Beca went straight to the beers. Chloe chuckles, grabbing a beer for herself.

"Jesus, I really hate weddings. They're so boring, but at least we get free food and alcohol afterwards." Beca says, before downing half her beer in one go.

Chloe nods. "To free alcohol." She says, holding her can out in a gesture for Beca to tap hers against it. She does, and they both chug their beer.

"Dammit, do they have anything stronger?" Beca asks, looking at the array of alcoholic drinks.

"Hold on." Chloe says, flagging down a bartender. "Hi, could you get me and my friend here your guys' strongest drink?"

"No problem." He says, turning around and pulling out different drinks to blend together. "Here you go, our strongest drink we have. Enjoy." He says, setting their drinks down in front of them before turning and walking away.

Beca once again chugs her drink, shivering a little at the revolting taste as it goes down her throat. Chloe chuckles. "You know, for someone who hates the taste of alcohol as much as you do, I would think you'd drink it much less." She says, quickly drinking her own drink. They're both starting to feel a bit of a buzz, but know it's not too much.

Beca shrugs. "I may hate the taste, but I love the feeling." She says, flagging down another waitress and asking for two more for each of us. "I plan to get extremely drunk tonight, so I can make very horrible decisions that will come back to haunt me in the future. Isnt that what weddings are for?" Beca asks, thanking the bartender as he sets their drinks down.

"Alright, but don't think I'm bailing you out of jail again." Chloe says, quickly catching up to Beca in the amount of drinks they've had.

After about four more drinks for the both of them, they're definitely feeling more than a buzz. They find themselves on the dance floor, grinding against each other in a way that surpasses anything they've done before. Beca can feel her construction boxers straining against her hard cock, and really wishes she could go take care of it.

Chloe feels it too, and reaches her hand behind her to grab the back of Beca's neck, pulling her closer. She presses her ass more firmly into Beca's groin, and hears a moan from behind her. Deciding she's had enough, Chloe turns around and closes the distance between their faces. The kiss is hungry, urgent, and a bit sloppy due to their inebriated state, but they enjoy it regardless.

Beca pulls back panting when she needs air, before looking into Chloe's considerably darker eyes. "Wanna get out of here?" Beca asks, feeling extremely elated when Chloe nods her head. Beca grabs her hand, pulling her towards the exit.

Once outside, Beca hails a cab and tells them her address. As soon as she finishes talking to the driver, Chloe's back at her mouth. If possible, it's more urgent than last time, Chloe moving to straddle Beca's lap as Beca's hands come up to massage Chloe's breasts.

Chloe moans at the contact, grinding down into Beca's hips causing her to release her own low moan. Chloe reaches up, beginning to unbutton Beca's dress shirt.

When she hits the fourth button, she stops and begins trailing kisses down Beca's neck, pausing to leave a few marks before continuing down towards her breasts. Beca moans, shifting her hips upwards in search of friction.

Just as Chloe's about to unhook the brunettes bra, the cab comes to a stop, instantly reminding the two where they are. Blushing, Beca reaches into her pocket to retrieve the man's pay. Handing it to him, she hops out and quickly moves towards the front porch with Chloe hot on her tail.

Unlocking the door, they stumble through immediately finding each other's lips after the door closes. They haphazardly kick off they're shoes, stumbling their way up the stairs.

Beca slams Chloe up against the door once they enter it and hungrily attacks her neck, sucking and biting to leave plenty of red marks on her neck all the way down to her cleavage.

Pulling back, Beca looks up at the redhead's aroused state and curses whatever god made her this damn sexy. "Turn around." Beca's gravelly tone makes Chloe shiver, and she quickly follows the command.

Reaching up, Beca quickly unzips Chloe's dress, noticing that she's bra-less, before quickly removing the article of clothing. Chloe kicks the dress to the side, before turning around to attach their lips once again and finish unbuttoning Beca's shirt.

Pushing the shirt off the brunette's shoulders, Chloe unsnap her bra, before moving to work on the brunette's dress pants. Moving down the brunette's body as she removes her pants and boxers, Chloe gets on her knees in front of Beca's now free, fully erect penis.

Deciding to skip the teasing, Chloe takes the head in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around this tip, she feels Beca's hands immediately grip onto her red locks and hears her deep gutteral moan.

Spurred on by the noises being made above her, Chloe takes half of her length into her mouth, before pulling back and swirling her tongue around the tip again. She repeats the action, taking more of the brunette's length into her mouth each time.

"Fuck, Chlo." Beca moans, her hands tightening their grip in Chloe's hair and pushing the back of her head. Taking the hint, Chloe relaxes her throat before taking Beca's entire length into her mouth. When her nose brushes Beca's stomach, Chloe begins moaning.

Feeling the vibrations run through her cock, Beca lets out another loud moan, her head thrown back as her eyes snap shut. Really, she should be embarrassed by how quickly she came to her release, but she can't seem to care with all of the pleasure coursing through her body.

After swallowing the brunette's load, Chloe stands again, kissing Beca as she finishes coming down from her high. Soon enough, Chloe begins to feel something poking at her thigh. Smirking, she reaches down and begins to stroke it to stand fully erect again.

Chloe's taken by surprise when she's suddenly lifted off the ground and pinned against the door, her legs immediately wrapping around the brunette's hips. Breaking away from the kids, Beca looks down as she slowly lines her tip up with Chloe's glistening entrance. Pushing all the way in, Beca moans at the feeling of Chloe's tight, warm pussy around her cock. Moaning, she pulls all the way or before slamming back into the redhead, not giving her time to adjust before setting a rapid pace that even she wasn't aware she could do.

Bending her neck a little, she attaches her mouth to Chloe's nipple, sucking and biting. Chloe moans, only serving to bring Beca closer to the edge. "Bec, fuck I'm close." Chloe pants out, unable to catch her breath with the immense pleasure running through body.

Reaching her hand down between their bodies, Beca runs quick, tight circles on Chloe's clit while biting down on her nipple. With a sharp cry, Chloe's back arches and she's sent over the edge as her body trembles in Beca's arms.

Slowing her pace, Beca helps Chloe down from her high. After a few seconds, Chloe slowly lifts her head from Beca's shoulder and kisses her lazily. Having yet to cum, but feeling so close to the edge, Beca walks Chloe over to the bed and lays her down, repositioning herself between Chloe's legs and entering her again. Chloe's face contorted a mixture of pleasure and pain, already feeling the soreness from their last round.

Beca pulls back, before slowly pushing back in as far as she can, wanting to find Chloe's sweet spot so she can bring her back to the brink. Pulling back out, she pushes back in at a different angle. Repeating this action, she keeps changing her angle until she hears Chloe's sharp moan and feels her nails dig into her back in pleasure.

Speeding up, Beca repeatedly pounds Chloe's g-spot, the redhead's moans gassing in pitch each time. Soon, they're both teetering on the edge. Searching for release, Beca thrusts once more into Chloe, going as deep and as hard as she can. Chloe's thrown over the edge with a scream of Beca's name, Beca following soon after with a low moan.

After they come down from their high, Beca flops down next to the redhead. After regaining her breath, Chloe chuckles. "You know, you didn't have to make some elaborate plan if you just wanted in my pants. You could've just asked, Becs." She teases, rolling onto her side and cuddling into her.

Beca snorts. "Yeah right, Beale. I wanted more than to just get in your pants." She says, wrapping her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

Chloe feels butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah?" She asks shakily.

Beca looks at her and smiles. "Yeah. But we can talk about that in the morning. Goodnight, Chlo." Beca says, kissing the redhead before closing her eyes and pulling her body closer.

Chloe smiles. "Goodnight, Becs." She says, tightening her hold on the brunette and letting sleep take over.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave prompts, I'm running kind of low on them. Also, sorry if you guys find it a bit lengthy, it just kind of ended up that way. Until next time, you beautiful creatures you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Okay, here is update number two. It's an explanation of them losing their virginity to each other. I was originally going to do a little miny three part story about the three favors Beca asks of Chloe, but I couldn't exactly figure out how the third one would go. So, it is now just the two favors Beca asks of Chloe. I still have a third one, I just need to it out. _**

**_Also, updates won't be really super fast just because it's summer, I still have work and my schedule is unpredictable, considering the fact that i don't have a set schedule._**

 ** _But, without further ado, here you are._**

* * *

"Hey, Bree, what'd you get for number thirteen?" Chloe asks, a little slurred due to the pen in her mouth.

"5x² is greater than 11x. X equals 7." The blonde answers, not bothering to look up from her own math sheet.

"Thanks!" Chloe says cheerfully, neatly writing it down. Just as she's about to start the next problem, her phone dings with a new text message. She looks over, and sees Beca's name on her screen. Grinning like a schoolgirl, Chloe unlocks her phone and goes into her messages.

 _xxBecsxx (4:15pm):_ _Hey Chlo, can I ask you for a favor? I'll completely understand if you say no, so don't worry about me getting mad at you._

Chloe furrows her brow, confused as to what Beca might ask her for. The brunette never asks for favors, adamant that she can do everything on her own without anybody's help.

 _Chlo-Bearxx (4:16pm):_ _Sure, Becs, what's up?_

Beca doesn't answer right away, which is odd considering she hates when people take forever to reply. After nearly a minute of not getting an answer, Chloe shrugs and puts her phone back down, assuming Beca's mom asked her to do something.

After Chloe finishes ten more problems, her phone finally digs. She didn't jump on the phone as soon as she hears the ding though, oh no. She's got more class than that. (Except she totally did, nearly falling off her bed in the process and making Aubrey roll her eyes.)

 _xxBecsxx (4:53 pm):_ _Okay so, like, you know I'm a virgin right? Well, of course you do, I would've told you if I wasn't. But like yeah I'm a virgin, and as far as i know so are you, right? Well, I was wondering if, maybe if you're okay with it… Would you like to lose your virginity with me?_

 _xxBecsxx (4:54pm):_ _You totally don't have to say yes, of course. I'd honestly be surprised if you do. I just, I want to lose my virginity really bad, I just don't have anyone to lose it to, ya know? And I don't want to sneak into some bar or go to some party, and you're honestly probably the only person I could trust with this sort of thing. But don't feel obligated to say yes, really think about your answer first._

Chloe's eyes grow wide as soon as she finishes reading the first message, her face quickly turning the shade of a ripe tomato and feeling a stir in the pit of her stomach. "Oh my god _."_ She says incredulously. Aubrey turns at the tone of her voice.

"What?" She asks, concern quickly showing on her face. Chloe doesn't answer, too busy staring at her phone in shock, a million thoughts running through her head. "Chlo, what's wrong?" Aubrey asks, moving towards the bed when she once again gets no reply.

Looking at Chloe's phone screen, Aubrey's eyes widen in shock when she reads the messages. "Oh my _god_!" Aubrey says, finally snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. Eyes widening impossibly further, Chloe quickly turns off her phone.

"Aubrey, calm down. You can't tell anybody about what you just read, especially Beca. She will freak and hate me forever." Chloe says hastily, worried about what the blonde might think.

Aubrey calms down a little, before looking at Chloe. "What are you going to say?" She asks.

Chloe pauses for a moment, thinking. "I don't know. I mean, she has a point. I'm getting tired of being a virgin too, but I don't have anyone to sleep with. And you never know what kind of diseases you might get with a complete stranger. But, I don't know, I don't want it to make it awkward between us and lose her as a friend." Chloe says, looking down at her hands.

"Well, she said to think about it before making any hasty decisions, so I'd listen to her. Take this weekend to think and then answer when you see her on Monday.

"Okay." Chloe says, unlocking her phone to send a text to Beca.

 _Chlo-Bearxx (5:17):_ _Let me take the weekend to think about it and I'll get back to you on Monday at school._

* * *

Monday rolled around, and Chloe was excited to head to school for once. After leaving Aubrey's house, she took her advice and thought about it over the weekend, so much so that she had quite a few 'lady jam' sessions. She'd reached her decision by Saturday afternoon after her third session that day, but decided to let Beca wait and to not make herself seem too eager.

Yesterday evening, she'd asked her friend, Stacie, to come over and help her with her outfit for school today, explaining how she wanted to come off as sexy but not slutty. It took Stacie less than five minutes to find the perfect outfit, opposed to the three hours it took Chloe to find nothing.

Stretching, Chloe gets out of bed and throws on her outfit. Stacie had decided on a white, low cut tank top and a grey, short skirt. She decided to throw on some black, strapped stilettos to complete the outfit, before making her way to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

She lightly straightened her hair, before running her brush through it a few time to make light curls as opposed to her unruly locks. Next she puts on some light foundation before applying a light touch of blush. She puts on some mascara, before using her eyelash curler. Lastly, she applies a light amount of eyeliner, before heading downstairs to eat.

She puts a few pieces of bread in the toaster, before pulling her phone out of her small pocket on her skirt.

 _Chlo-Bearxx (6:43am):_ _Hey, Becs, can you meet me in the choir room before school? I have my answer._

Almost immediately, she gets a reply.

 _xxBecsxx (6:43am):_ _Yeah sure, I'll be there around 7:25. See you then._

Chloe smirks. _She probably thinks I'm going to say no._ She thinks to herself. Her toast pops up, so she grabs a small plate and a knife before going to the cupboard that holds the peanut butter. Pulling it out, she butters up her toast, before noticing that if she doesn't leave now, she'll be late to meeting Beca.

Quickly taking care of her mess, Chloe grabs her keys off the table and rushes to the door. Grabbing her bag that's lying there, because Lord knows she'd forget it if it were anywhere else, she throws open the door and steps out, toast firmly in her mouth. She locks the door before running to her car. Starting the engine, she makes her way to school.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe walks into the choir room, armed with two coffees, to see Beca sitting at the piano. Beca doesn't notice her, too busy alternating between looking at the clock in the back of the classrom and staring at her lap with a worried expression on her face. Looking at the clock, Chloe realizes she's ten minutes late.

 _Crap, she probably thinks I stood her up._ Chloe thinks, making her way over to Beca, putting the coffee on the piano. Sitting down, Chloe puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Hey, Becs." She says softly, not wanting to scare the younger woman.

Despite the redhead's efforts, Beca still jumps when she hears Chloe's voice. Upon realizing it's just Chloe, Beca relaxes. "Oh, hey." Beca says, returning to look at her hands.

Chloe gives a small, sympathetic smile. "Sorry I'm late, I was grabbing us coffee." Chloe says, gesturing to the coffees on the piano.

Beca looks behind them, before moving her eyes to Chloe and giving a small smile. "Thanks." She says, grabbing the one with her name written on it.

Chloe grabs her own and takes a sip. "So, I thought about it." Chloe begins, but doesn't go any further as she grows nervous.

Beca takes the silence as a bad sign, and begins speaking. "Look, Chlo, I understand. I told you that i didn't expect you to say yes, I am asking a lot of you after all. I'm just glad that you actually put thought into it. So don't worry, we can forget I asked." Beca says, beginning to stand up.

Deciding she won't be able to say the words, Chloe grabs the collar of Beca's shirts and pulls her into a soft kiss. She feels Beca stiffen for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss, hands coming to rest on the redhead's hips.

Pulling back, Chloe gives Beca a small grin. "I didn't say no. I was just too nervous to say I'd have sex with you." Beca smiles back, finally noticing Chloe's makeup. She furrows her brow, before looking down at Chloe's outfit. Her eyes widen and she feels a stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Wow, Chlo, you look…" She couldn't finish the sentence, unable to find a word to describe how Chloe looked.

"Oh, you like?" Chloe asks with a smirk, noticing how Beca's eyes haven't returned her face. Beca can only nod. "Good, cuz I wore it for you." The redhead says, winking when Beca's eyes snap up to look at her.

"Oh, that's uh, great. Um, I love it, really, but you, uh, you didn't have to." Beca says, stumbling over her words and internally cursing herself for being a bumbling fool.

"Well, I decided that since I did a lot of my own… thinking this weekend," the redhead starts, winking at the brunette making her blush, and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I thought I'd give you something to think about for the time being." Chloe says in a sultry voice, nipping at Beca's earlobe as her hand runs up the brunette's thigh.

Beca let's out a shaky breath. "Th-thanks. I-I appreciate it." She answered shakily. "Um, my parents are going to be gone all weekend, if you want to, you know… do it then." Beca says nervously.

Chloe pulls back with a smirk. "Yeah, sure. The sooner the better, after thinking about it all weekend." Chloe answers. Just then, the bells rings. "C'mon, let's let's head to class before we're late." Chloe says, holding her coffee in one hand and sticking the other out for Beca to grab.

Beca stands, and together they make their way to class, just barely making it there before the bell rings.

* * *

Friday afternoon rolls around soon enough, and Chloe makes her way to wait for Beca at her locker to go home with her. Her parents left earlier that morning, so they decided to hang out a little beforehand to get comfortable around each other so it's not awkward when they eventually sleep together.

"Hey, let me just put this away before we head out." Beca says when she walks up, putting her combination into her locker.

"Okay. Do you mind if we get something to eat? I'm starving. Oh and I forgot to pack my clothes this morning cuz I woke up late, so we need to stop at my house." Chloe says, pushing off the lockers to begin walking down the hallway with Beca.

"Alright, how's Chinese sound?" Beca asks, already knowing the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chloe asks with a chuckle, walking out the door and heading towards Chloe's car.

They don't get home until nearly five, having stopped to eat inside the restaurant instead of getting take out. Walking into the house, they head upstairs to put their stuff in Beca's room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chloe asks, trying to make the nervous looking brunette calmer.

Beca smiles shyly. "Sure, pull up Netflix on my computer." Beca says, heading towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Beca walks back in the bedroom to see Chloe already comfortable on her bed,laptop perched on her lap. Making her way over to the bed, Beca lays down next to Chloe, the redhead additionally cuddling into her side. Chloe presses play on the laptop, starting the movie.

Half an hour later, Chloe looks up to find Beca looking down at her. Feeling a sudden urge, Chloe leans and presses her lips to Beca's gently. Beca doesn't hesitate like she did in the choir room, immediately moving one hand to the redheads hip, using the outer to shut the laptop. Leaning back, Beca leans back to set the laptop on the floor before reattaching her lips to Chloe's.

She moves the redhead until she's on her back, moving to rest with one thigh between Chloe's. Chloe moans at the pressure she feels from Beca's thigh, rolling her hips in search more friction. Taking the hint, Beca presses her thigh more firmly into Chloe's center, rolling her own hips against the redhead's.

Chloe let's out another moan, this one longer and causing Beca to feel a stir in her pants. Her cock slowly hardes to stand fully erect as she rocks her hips against the redhead's, nipping and sucking at the girls neck. The redhead moans as she feels the brunette's hard length pressing into her core, reaching her hand down to run it through the brunette's jeans.

Beca pulls back, griping at the hem of Chloe's shirt with a nervous expression. "Can I…" She trails off, tugging at the redhead's shirt to convey her request. When the redhead nods, Beca slowly begins pulling the shirt off her body.

Now, Beca's seen Chloe in various states of undress over the course of their seven year friendship. But, somehow, this feels different, more intimate. Not because they're about to have sex, but because they're about to have sex for the first time ever together.

When she pulls the shirt fully off the older girls body, Beca tosses it to the side of the room. She looks down, admiring the redhead's body, currently being lit up by her bedside lamp. "Chlo, you are so damn beautiful." Beca says honestly, still looking at the redhead's bra covered torso.

Chloe blushes, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the way Beca's looking at her. Beca leans back down, connecting their lips in another slow kiss, not wanting to rush it and ruin it for the both of them.

Feeling Chloe tugging at her shirt, Beca leans back just enough to remove her shirt. Going to lean back in, she's stopped by Chloe's hand on her chest. Feeling confused, Beca's just about to speak before she sees the way Chloe's looking at her. She closes her mouth, watching as Chloe admires her toned torso, eyes drinking in her milky skin.

Chloe slowly runs her hands up Beca's stomach, slowly making her way towards her breasts. Beca's breath catches in her throat when Chloe cups her through her bra, lightly squeezing. She arches her back slightly, eyes slipping closed as she focuses on the small amount of pleasure she can feel.

Reaching behind the brunette's back, Chloe unsnaps Beca's bra, sliding it down her arms before throwing it to the side. After removing the garment, Beca reaches out and does the same to Chloe, before gently cupping a breast in her hand and squeezing.

"Shit, Becs." Chloe moans, closing her eyes as her back arches. Beca didnt think it was possible, but she feels her dick get harder. She rolls her hips against Chloe's, trying to find some release.

Reaching down once again, Chloe undoes Beca's jeans, pulling them down her legs until they're far enough down for Beca to kick off. Beca reaches down, undoing Chloe's skirt so she's not the only one in such a state of undress.

After wiggling out of her skirt, Chloe pulls Beca back down to her lips. Kissing a little more urgently, but still not so fast as to rush things too fast. Beca breaks away after a while, trailing wet kisses down Chloe's neck, sucking and nipping in a few spots.

"Don't leave any hickeys where my parents will see them." Chloe says breathlessly, ending in a sharp gasp as Beca nips at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Beca repeats the action a few times, earning soft moans from Chloe, before continuing her path towards her perky breasts. She places soft kisses around the redhead's nipple, before slowly wrapping her lips around it.

Chloe arches her back, hands flying to brunette locks to hold the girl closer. "Fuck." She pants out, moaning as Beca lightly bites down.

After giving both breasts equal attention and leaving a few hickeys, Beca continues down Chloe's body to her core. She slowly pulls down the redheads light blue, laced panties. Pulling them off the woman's legs, she drops them over the side of her bed.

Looking at Chloe's glistening core in front of her, she experimentally runs a finger through her folds, gathering up her wetness. Sucking the juices off her finger, she moans.

"Shit, Chlo, you taste so good." Beca says, before taking one long lick up her slit, swirling her tongue around her clit when she reaches it.

Chloe's left hand flies to Beca's hair, pushing her closer as the other one moves to the pillow beneath her. "Fuck, Becs, that feels, shit." Chloe's slightly embarrassed about her inability to form a coherent sentence right now, but decides she ultimately doesn't care with the pleasure she's feeling.

Moving back down to her entrance, Beca slowly enters her with her tongue. Chloe let's out a lot moan, feeling herself get thrown closer to the edge. "Shit, Becs, I'm close." She pants out, releasing a sharp moan soon after.

After coming down from her high, she pulls Beca back up to kiss her. She feels Beca wiggling or of her boxers, before the brunette pulls back to reach over to her bedside table. Opening the drawer, she pulls out a condom.

Chloe looks down to where Beca's putting on the condom, eyes widening at the size of the brunette's penis. "Holy shit." She lets out breathlessly, feeling her arousal skyrocket at the sight in front of her.

Beca looks up at her with a smirk after she finishes. "Eight inches long, almost three inches wide." Beca says, positioning herself between Chloe's legs, expression growing serious. "Are you ready? You can still back out if you changed your mind." Beca says sincerely, secretly hoping she still wants to.

"Becs, if you don't put your cock in me right now, I'm going to explode." Chloe says, frustrated in more ways than one.

Nodding, Beca lines her tip up to Chloe's entrance. She enters her slowly and waits for her to adjust, not wanting to hurt her by taking it too fast.

Chloe's face contorted into a look of pain, before transitioning into one of pleasure. Opening her eyes, she smiles at Beca and nods. Beca slowly pulls out to the tip, before slowly pushing back in, watching the flit of emotions on Chloe's face. She sets a slow pace, wanting it to be perfect for the both of them.

Soon, Chloe's moans are getting louder, and she can feels herself nearing the edge. Suddenly, Beca stops. Chloe looks at her. "Why'd you stop? I was so close." Chloe asks, trying to get her to start moving again.

Beca shakes her head. "Sorry, I thought I heard someone pull in the driveway. It was probably just the neighbors though." She says, starting to thrust again, a little faster this time so she and Chloe can reach the high they both so dearly wish to.

As they're teetering on the edge, Beca leans down to whisper in Chloe's ear. "Come with me, Chlo." She says in a sultry voice, causing the redhead to let out a sharp moan as her walls to clamp down on her cock as a gush of liquid flows from Chloe's pussy. At the feeling, Beca feels herself thrown over the edge, head dropping into the crook of Chloe's neck as she lets out a gutteral moan.

After coming down from their high, Beca pulls out and removes the condom before throwing it in the trashcan next to her bed. She drops down next to Chloe, feeling the redhead turn so her back is facing her. She begins to worry she did something wrong, before Chloe reaches behind her and grabs the brunette's arm, bringing it over her waist. Beca pulls a blanket over them, kissing the redhead's forehead before laying down and closing her eyes.

As they feel sleep call them closer, both are silently dreading going back to normal in the morning, wanting to stay in this blissful little bubble forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ _Alright I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to hear your thoughts, prompts, or maybe even just how your day was. Until next time, lovelies!_**


	14. Announcement

Hello lovely people. As you can see, I haven't updated in a while and I just want to tell you about why that is.

When I started this collection of stories, I was in sort of a rough spot in my life. My parents were arguing continuously, and my mom wanted to kick my dad out because she had started talking to a new guy and realised my dad wasn't exactly treating her the way she deserved to be treated. In response to that, I was constantly just laying in bed reading fanfiction, before I decided I wanted to try my hand at writing some. I started writing, not thinking I'd get so many views and wonderful reviews. I continued to write because it made me happy seeing that so many people liked my writing, when at the time the only thing that could make me happy was smoking weed and being high 24/7.

During the summer, I wound up getting a job, and it took up a lot of my time, although I tried to update as much as possible. With having that job, I wasn't able to get high as often and I started to feel a lot happier, my parents not arguing too much having a lot to do with it. Anyways, I was entering senior year and I decided that I wasn't going to worry about my parents and I wouldn't be getting high and I was going to just try to be happy and talk to my friends when I wasn't. In response to that, I completely forgot about all of my wonderful readers who really set the stepping Stones for me getting better, and I am truly sorry about that.

Now I realize how mad some of you might be after realizing that this was not an update, but if you've stuck through to the end of this message then I would like to inform you that I do plan to begin updating again. I can't promise that I will be able to do it as often as I'd like considering I start college next week and I'm working, but I would really love to get back into this. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to Kermit (as one reviewer so graciously put it. I have to admit, I probably laughed more than I should have.). So, if you're still here and willing to read my future updates, go ahead and leave some ideas and I'll try to get a new one out to you guys soon.

P.s.: Who's excited for PItch Perfect 3? Did you guys see the vid con interview? I'm so excited to see if the scene Anna Kendrick was talking about is in there.


End file.
